The Roman Shadow
by kansalsudarsh
Summary: Percy Jackson receives an unexpected visit to the Grand Canyon with a severe case of amnesia. But years before that the sea green eyed boy had shown up at the banks of the little Tiber with nothing more than his clothes, an annoying attitude and a dream. Well to the others at least,but most of them don't know what the future beholds for our hero. PreTitan war at first.
1. Sorry, I'm a little on the wild side

**Hey guys its me kansalsudarsh with a new story for you. Honestly this idea had been lingering in my mind for a long time so I decided to give it a go. Well that is because there are not a lot of Roman Percy stories out there and those that are either have Percy as a son of Jupiter or they skip the Titan War. Well, I'm not going to do that. The story is mostly going to be revolving around the time Percy spent at Camp Jupiter and how he transformed into a hero. It is going to be a big part so there is going to be a lot of time before HOO starts but every couple of Chapters I will play a little of hoe everything is going in the future. Note this guys, Percy will neither be strong nor popular at the start. Most people would be fawning over Jason and Percy will have to build a reputation for himself. I hope you guys all like the story.**

Who am I?

Well, isn't that a very strange question. SO commonly used, in tricks, pranks, movies and many other situations. But now he understood the true depth of that question. Up until now, if anyone would've asked that question to themselves, he would've labelled them as nuts. But now, he would either sympathize with them or-more likely- murder them. He understood how it felt to feel so-so empty. With so many small pockets inside your heads with you constantly pushing, trying to open them but it is as if they have a safe lock on them. And you know what the worst part is; you don't have the fucking combination!

So when Percy opened his eyes, finding himself seated in a bus, surrounded with people who held no resemblance in his eyes, you can't exactly blame him for judo flipping the hand which rested on his shoulders. Come on dude- he freaked out!

But hey he apologised to her, after asking her so many questions she was practically convinced that he had knocked his head too hard somewhere. But she was helpful, not like his apparent best friend Leo who was as helpful as a Lare with a "Free hug" signboard. But that was off topic as they were currently free falling from the top of the canyon, plummeting to their deaths into the river below. Oh how joyful.

Piper was grabbing onto his collar and had her legs wrapped behind his waist, screaming her lungs out. Not an ideal position for someone who is trying to grab the ledges of the walls of the canyon, just so-you know, they wouldn't turn into two hundred pound fish foods- not very high quality if you ask him. But hey, Percy couldn't exactly complain, partly because half of his brain was trying to trying to keep his senses working, while the other half was numb. You can't blame him, Piper was beautiful, not to mention, very hot and it was kind of a fantasy despite of the situat- Damn these teenage hormones.

So when you ask him why, almost like it obeyed his command, the water rose up from the river below and sent them plummeting back onto the cliff, his answer will be something relatively close to "Sorry, my thought process wasn't exactly PG rated at that time."

Coughing the water out of her lungs Piper turned around to face the raven haired boy only to find that he was already up and had something sharp, pointy and golden firmly gripped in his hands, its tip sticking out of Dylan- the ventus _'s_ head like a XXL gold unicorn horn. Then, as if things couldn't get any more confusing three bronze arrows protruded out of its head at the same time and the storm disappeared, leaving behind a small pile of something relatively close to golden sand.

Percy turned to look up in the sky only to have to shield his eyes from the intense shine. He removed his hand when a small swoosh of something landing swiftly on the ground, followed by the sound of hooves. He looked in front of him and had to control himself from gaping like a fish.

Why, well the answer is as simple as that-

HOLY SHIT! Those horses have fucking wings!

Umm that was what he was thinking at least, Leo had apparently a little more knowledge on the stuff.

"Extraction team?"

Percy and Piper both turned to the curly haired boy at the same time.

"What?!"

Leo shrugged, "Coach Hedge was talking something about an extraction team coming to pick us up."

The temperature suddenly rose and moisture in the air grew a hundred times. Coach Hedge had just given his life in an attempt to save. Even if he was a donkey from waist down, the old man had just fell off the cliff grabbing a venti in an attempt to save their sorry asses. Guilt was eating at him pretty hard. He didn't know why but Percy's hand instinctively went to grab something at his collar bone. Percy looked down to see that the sword he had been carrying a few minutes ago was gone and instead that hand of his was grabbing a pendant charm hanging on a gold chain around his neck. Percy opened his hand to see that the charm was a gold feather. It wouldn't exactly look very precious to you but Percy was grabbing onto it with such gentleness that he never knew he was capable of. Percy knew that this was no ordinary charm; it was something with a lot of significance, something that was as important to him as his life. But he was disrupted when someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Now call him a little girly but Percy like his shirt wrinkle free thank you. So the next moments weren't exactly homey for the now clearly seen blonde boy down below with Percy's- still origin unknown- gold sword pinned against his throat.

Percy was about to ask him the reasons for his totally unneeded rudeness when he felt as if a bulldozer had crashed into him and he fell down onto the ground a few feet away. He looked up to see another guy, this one looking like a bull who was cursed to stay a human. Well, other than that, he didn't see anything other to describe the bald, absolutely muscle packed and giant sized guy up there.

"Are you okay, Michael?" The big guy asked the blonde- now known as Michael in a surprisingly soft voice and held out his hand.

Michael grasped his hand and the big guy pulled him up with little to no effort.

"Yeah I'm fine Butch, it is just that... how did he do that, those reflexes are too good for an untrained demigod." Michael said the last part in a small voice. Well, Percy was asking the same thing to himself. Asking questions to himself that is something he had been doing lot today, with good reason too. It is not every day that you wake up of a supposedly normal nap without any memory with people saying that you have been with them all year and a girl staying a little too close to you for comfort. Well, Piper was the only girl talking to him, but it was mainly due to the fact that any other girl who approached the small group of three – trying to flirt with Percy- left as soon as they entered, Piper's glare was _very_ effective. Don't get him wrong, Percy liked Piper, she was helpful, kind and plus she'll kick you in the balls if you try anything funny. But there was this nagging sensation inside him, pushing him to stay away from Piper, a sense of danger and wrongness, like that closeness was reserved. But oh well, other than his internal conflict, the entire day he finds out that their hyper active, battle-friendly baseball coach is a half donkey and apparently a group of winged-horse riding boys are coming to extract them from here.

He got a good look at the two new intros. Michael looked to be about sixteen, only about a couple of years younger than Percy. He had slant flowing golden blonde hair and amber eyes. The guy was what you could say taller than average, about 5'7-8 but still was a couple of inches shorter than Percy. He looked nicely build up and held a bow in his hands, which surprised Percy because he was sure it wasn't there a couple of minutes ago. He wore an orange T-shirt with a few words written on it in a strange language.

"Camp Half Blood"

"What?"

He turned and looked at Piper who just said a few words which- if Percy knew her even a little- were quite offending to her. She had a frown on her face as she looked at him.

"That is what both of their T-shirts say."

"How do even read what is written. I don't understand a word of that language?"

She shrugged as if the dyslexic girl hadn't just read a foreign language when she couldn't read properly in even English.

"I don't know how, it's like my brain naturally knows it. Try again; maybe you'd be able to read too."

"Percy looked at the guys and sure enough, their T-shirts had 'CAMP HALF BLOOD 'written on them in white, bold capital letters. Percy rubbed his eyes; maybe all this craziness was finally taking its toll on his brain.

"Where is she?" Came out an angry sounding voice.

Percy stopped himself from showing his startled expression. Percy didn't know why he did that, but it was like his body had completely changed the way it stood. Percy had his chin up and his chest a little out and he stood straight with his sword in his hand perfectly fitted, as if it was custom crafted to fit his palms. Percy felt like he should show his invulnerability- despite the fact that he felt like a lost puppy.

"Where is who?" He asked his voice sounding so calm it even surprised him.

Michael frowned like this was unacceptable. His hands were playing with that bow in his hand and Percy was mentally preparing himself to play 'catch me' with his arrows. But then the Butch put his hand on Michael's shoulders and he sighed.

Michael turned to Leo and Piper. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector Gleeson Hedge?"

"He got taken" Leo said " by some... tornado things."

Percy cleared his throat. "He got taken by Venti."

Michael raised his eyebrow. "You mean _anemoi theullai._ That is the Greek term. Who are you and what happened."

Percy wasn't exactly feeling entitled to him but he figured that it was the best option he currently had, so he went along with it. He explained everything that happened to them up until they arrived with that chariot.

Michael looked very angry by the end of it, but this time it didn't look directed towards Percy. He turned towards the sky and shouted. "What is your problem with her? I know, you don't like her but this is insane."

Okay, Percy officially labelled this guy has lost his marbles. However, Butch just looked at him sympathetically. Michael stormed back into the chariot, his each step so hard on the ground it left quite an impression.

Piper and Leo came up to his side. Percy felt a lot better with the two of them at his side. He knew them for only about two hours but he trusted them, at least much more than the two crackers who had just arrived.

"Who kicked him out of bed this morning" Piper asked pointing at the blonde.

Butch hesitated "Michael is okay. It is just that he came here with a lot of hope. He was looking forward having an end to his problems."

"What problem?" Piper asked, almost as if she read his mind.

"A camper of ours is missing. He has practically turned the entire camp upside down looking for her."

"Who's missing?" Piper asked again and Percy was seriously contemplating asking her about a mind link.

"His girlfriend" Butch said "A girl named Ilea "

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Mommy!"

The brown haired woman turned to face her two children. They rushed forward and she knelt down to engulf both of them in hugs.

When she broke apart she looked down at the two with small sad smiles. She felt something wet trickle down her years. A small hand reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Mom, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked down with sadness shining in her warm brown eyes. She wiped her eyes free of the tears that were still threatening to spill out, she couldn't cry, not now, she had to be happy, stay strong. These moments were the last that she will spend with her family as a whole and she would not spend them bawling. Maybe, just maybe she could convince him to leave them be, there had to be more time, it was too early, he was just nine.

"It is nothing Percy, Lana. Just some dirt that got caught up in my eyes. It is getting late, now off to bed the two of you."

Lana nodded and skipped off to her room, but Percy didn't buy it. He frowned but let go, he knew his mom was upset but he didn't exactly know the reasons for it.

Percy went up to the sibling's room. The room was not very big; it was of average size and was painted a deep emerald colour with many aquatic animals like fishes and Octopus painted all around it. There were two small beds in the middle of it, Lana already asleep soundly on it. Percy stepped up to the other bed still not very convinced that his mom was okay as his mother tucked him in.

The woman stepped to her daughter and planted a small kiss on her forehead. She turned around and engulfed her son in another hug muttering countless "I love you" over and over.

Percy sat awkwardly not knowing what to do. The nine-year old patted his mother's back. Sally finally released her son with tears in her eyes.

Percy frowned and wiped her tears with his small thumb.

"Its okay mom, it's not like I won't be here tomorrow."

Percy lied in his bed and wrapped the blanket over him.

"I love you, mom. G'night." He said and soon slipped off into the realm of deep sleep.

Sally looked down at her son. Percy was very pale for a son of the sea god and his black untameable hair seemed off on him. But despite all that, Sally knew it was only a matter of time before Percy grew up and will have hordes of girls after him. It was a trait the sea god's that aspect children always had. His sons would be a little off on looks during their infant years but when they turned about twelve their features changed drastically.

Tears welled up in her eyes but this time Sally wiped them away. Sally leaned down and kissed her son's forehead. She knew that he had a dangerous fate ahead of him. He wouldn't be easily accepted. He would face many hardships in his life. But she knew he would overcome all of them and will make his father very proud.

A small flash of light behind her accompanied with a warm sea breeze alerted Sally of the presence of the sea god.

Sally turned to look at the black haired man behind her. He had sea green eyes and tan skin. He wore a Emerald blue Hawaiian and khaki shorts. Sally looked at the man with a sad look in her eyes.

"It is time, my dear." The man said in a soft voice.

Sally nodded and stepped out of the way as the sea god moved towards his son. He looked at his peacefully resting child with a sympathetically. He did not want this fate for his child but it was inevitable. He reached down and grabbed his son by the shoulder. He turned to face Sally who had tear sin her eyes. Seeing her like that broke him but he knew that there was nothing that they could possibly do. Perhaps fates will be kind and they will meet each other again one day, but it was farewell for now.

"Bid your final goodbyes, I will make sure he remembers and adores you as his mother."

Sally stepped forward and her hand reached for her necklace that she had hanging around her neck. She removed it and gently tied it around her sleeping son's neck.

"Remember this, I will always love you Percy no matter what happens."

She turned around and nodded to the man who looked at her with sympathy and concern. He too, nodded before as she turned around before a bright light engulfed the room, leaving behind a faint smell of the ocean and a lot of memories.

 **So What do you think of it guys. Like it? Hate it? let me know whatever you think about it. The pairing is still not decided but it is probably going to be either Piper or Reyna. The other will most likely be paied with Jason. But Hey, it is not written in stone, if you want a different pairing, just say so.**

 **I kinda really wanted a female hero at the greek side because that is not very common. Ilea will soon be introduced at CJ. What do you think of Percy's sister, Lana. Where is she now, At CJ? dead? So many questions, yet so little answers. Many questions will be answered next time in the Roman's Shadow.**

 **READ & REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	2. The Tears of Neptune

**X-x-The Past-x-X**

In the throne room of Olympus, the king of gods sat comfortably perched on top his throne as he glanced at the skies surrounding Mount Olympus. He scanned the clouds above the non-existent ceiling of the throne room, bored out of his mind. The king of gods had nothing to do as he took out his apathy by glaring at the blue vast fields of his domain. He thought that how stupid it was, he was the king of the gods, he was the all-powerful, he was supposed to be the intimidating one but one look from his angry wife had forced him to not produce any storms from his "Charged up toy" as she had called it. Zeus would probably have blasted her out of existence if he hadn't been so unnerved by her glare. That same glare which had force him to submit his child Jason to her, but that time it was the hurt and betrayal in her eyes that had struck his chords. It was the same look that was stopping him from going down there and hooking up with another beautiful mortal woman. Actually let me rephrase that, it was the guilt Jupiter, his alter aspect was feeling that prevented him from hurting her again. Jupiter was a much more faithful and loving husband as compared to Zeus, who probably didn't know anything more than being paranoid and finding ways to blame his bthers for any and every single godly disorder out there.

Speak of the devil; Zeus thought as a sea green light filled the throne room. The Light soon receded leaving behind a thirty-ish man wearing ocean blue Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. However, Zeus's attention wasn't on that. His attention was caught by the tiny figure draped over his shoulders. Zeus's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. His hand instinctively went for his Bolt before the sea god turned around and Zeus's form involuntarily shimmered, changing him into his alters- aspect, Jupiter.

Now most people might think that Zeus and Jupiter are the same and both have the same paranoid psyche but that was not the case. Unlike Zeus, Jupiter's attention went to the haunted and distressed look that Neptune carried in his eyes. Jupiter realised what was going on.

"Is it time, brother?" He asked in a rare soft voice.

Neptune simply nodded. He didn't want this to ever happen. Don't get him wrong, Neptune loved Perseus dearly but he did not want to bestow this horrendous fate upon his infant child.

"Just let me tell him. Just let me meet him once. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to know how much his mother loves him, that she is out there waiting for him." Neptune argued but he knew it was futile. Gods' were forbidden from interacting with their children and as Romans the laws took an entirely new stage. The only time a godly parent can meet their child is when the demigod has accomplished something worthy of godly attention. He knew no one other can tell Percy the truth other than himself.

Jupiter slowly rose from his throne and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. They both looked down on the softly snoring innocent child in the blanket.

"Perhaps this is for the greater good. Maybe the two will get along. They will make a dangerous fore for anyone who dared to stand up against them. S the dire times of war arrive, they will be the flag-bearers of Rome. "

Jupiter looked at the child with an uncanny sympathy in his sky blue eyes. He thoroughly glanced at the scar marks on the child left forearm which roughly shaped up a trident. "He will make you proud brother. He carries the blood of a true Roman."

X-x- **LINE BREAK** -x-X

Dreams, they had never been a pleasant experience for Percy. He always dreamed random things, but none of them were rainbows and sunshine. He would sometimes dream about a deep, ancient voice talking to him, saying things like. "Give up, Jackson; it will not be of any use. My children will fall and you will die. I'm protecting you from a fate much worse. Join me, Jackson; it is the only way for you." Percy never understood what it meant but the voice itself was enough to send shivers down. It was so, so old. So powerful, he felt like crawling up into a small hole and dying.

Other times, he would see many teenagers in purple T-shirts and golden armour. They would have long, dangerous looking weapons in their hands. Sometimes it was a _gladius_ other times there was a _pilum_ and so many different kinds but all had one thing in common. They were all made of gold and all of those teenagers looked very skilled in wielding those. They would battle many different types of monsters his mom would read to him about, like the half-bull, half-human thingy, huge black hounds as large as trucks with black furs and glowing red eyes and many different other beasts, each more horrifying than the previous. He saw them clash, talons vs blades, monster vs humans and he witnessed many of them dying. Each time Percy would jolt upright screaming "Nooo" . He felt a deep rage and despair whenever he saw one of the teen's dying. He never told anyone though, most people already thought him to be weird he didn't want to be labelled as totally crazy. Besides they were all his imagination, right?

But today was one of those days that fate was kind to him and he had a dreamless sleep, peaceful and restful darkness that he welcomed.

Percy felt the sun rays falling on his small face as he turned over and hid his face. "Moooom, just five more minutes." Percy cried as he muffled into his pillow, which was strangely not so soft anymore. Percy felt something wet trickle down his cheek. He cracked open one eye to have to immediately shield it with his hand from the glowering rays of the sun.

"Mom" Percy cried out again. "Close the windows, Mom." Wait a second, Percy's room was not supposed to have windows. Percy immediately stood up and opened his eyes to look around. His eyes took a couple of minutes to adjust to the brightness, who increased the brightness of the sun.

Percy glanced around him expecting to find his soundly snoring little sister on the other bed besides his. He expected to see the emerald walls of his room along with his wooden closet resting in the corner on the floor. He expected to see his mom standing at the door smiling amusedly at him with mirth shining in her warm brown eyes.

But he did not expect to see himself all alone in the middle of nowhere. He was surrounded by large scary trees. The ground was muddy and wet as if it had just showered the last night. The ground was decorated in golden brown fronds and rust red barks

Percy didn't know what to think. It was as if his mind had gotten numb. He blinked and pinched himself waiting to wake up back in his room out of this strange dream.

Nothing. He was still there in that forest. Percy decided to finally call this out, he knew it was a prank. "Mom" He called out.

"Mom! Lana!" He tried again, but nothing except utter silence answered him. Okay, this was getting on his nerves now.

"Mom, you can come out now, it's not funny anymore."

Percy looked around wildly, expecting his mother and sister to jump out of the bushes surrounding him. He expected his mother to come rushing at him while his younger sister laughed at his fright. But nothing happened. No one came out of the autumn dry bushes.

Percy could feel small watery tears lining up at the edges of his eyes. "MOM!"

He shouted out loud but he was no answered. Percy wanted to run away, he wanted to break down and cry but somehow he didn't let up. He stood up and raced away towards the west side. He ran and ran not knowing where he was going as he called out for his mother and his sister.

Percy ran through the dark shapes of the cluster of trees which hid the ground beneath from the light of Apollo. He was surrounded by darkness, yet there was a small sliver of light shining out in front of him. Trusting his instincts Percy ran towards the clearing with a speed he never knew he was capable of.

He finally broke through the darkness and gasped at the sight in front of him. Momentarily forgetting about his situation he took in the sight in front of him. In front of him was a huge house. Well a huge house of maybe dinosaur times. It looked like something a billionaire would've built many years ago, but as of now it was but a ruin of red and gray stones and rough-hewn timber beams.

Percy was quite intimated by it but he moved forward. It was as if something was calling to him. Percy had felt that sensation a lot of times. He lived in Manhattan and sometimes when they were out on the road he would feel repulsion. It usually came to him when they were around the Long Island Area or when they were near the Empire States Building. It was like the area's were giant magnets and he carried the same magnetic pulse in him which would push him away from those places. Thus he had always avoided those areas. But this time it was different. He felt a strange attraction towards the house as he moved forward when he was sure he didn't will his legs to carry him.

Percy entered inside the house as he looked at a stone plate besides the nonexistent doors. The plate was of a rust red colour but unlike the entire house which looked like no one had entered it in the past millennia, it shone anew. On it in golden capital letters were words in a strange language.

 _LUPUS DOMUS_

 _The Wolf House._ His mind immediately translated for him as Percy looked at the plate, startled. He was pretty sure he was dyslexic and was not supposed to be able to read but it came to his mind very naturally.

Percy went inside the house as he looked around the gigantic halls of a place which must have been the dining pavilion all those years ago when it must have been used. The walls of the room were a stormy grey stone, unlike the outside of the house. In the middle of the room was something that must have been the dining table back then but now all it was, was an chaotic collection of old wood bricks and giant splinters. Percy moved towards the table when his ears suddenly ringed. He turned around and came face to face- or more like face to snout- with a giant wolf.

The wolf was easily six feet tall towering over Percy's four feet petite figure. She had rust brown fur and glowing silver eyes. When she opened her mouth, he saw canines so sharp they could probably shredder his skull in seconds.

Percy didn't know why or how he reacted but he immediately lunged for one of the giant wood splinters. He grabbed one and held it in front of him in an unknown grip, but his mind was nagging at something like _hastam._

The giant wolf gave him a grin- if wolfs can grin- as her position changed a bit so that it looked like she would not lunge on him, yet. He was still unsure about it.

 _Stand down, demigod, I am not here to harm you._ A female voice said in his ears. Percy looked around wildly, expecting his mother or his sister to jump out, but there was no one there but himself and the giant wolf.

"Are yo-you talking to me?" He asked hesitantly.

The wolf gave no indication that she heard him. She simply began to circle him. Percy followed her movements as he too circled to prevent being blinded.

 _Your instincts are a cut above the rest. Tell me, who are you demigod and then shall I decide if you are worthy or not._ The same voice talked in his head. Percy was very sure now that despite as ridiculous as it sounds, the wolf was he one talking to him. Percy was thinking about how his mom told him not to talk to strangers but he figured that by "strangers" she did not mean giant talking wolves with teeth not made for pizza.

"My name is Percy, Percy Jackson. Where am I? Who are you? And why do you call me demigod?" Percy asked mustering as much courage as he could find into his voice which by the wolf's expression he could guess was not a lot.

 _You have spine, demigod. Many demigods do not have the courage to stand to me. Perhaps you would make a just fine pup._ The wolf answered him in his mind, something which was causing him breath related migraines. He considered offering her breath mints when he realised he carried none.

The wolf nodded to a direction in their east where a wolf literally shimmered into existence. She turned to face him.

 _He shall lead you to your arrangements for the night, so follow him. I shall be with you shortly and give you the initiation._ She ordered him.

"Why should I follow you?" He asked suspiciously.

The wolf gave him an indifferent look. _It is either this, or you shall be our dinner for the night._

Gulping, Percy measured the odds. When he had decided he grabbed the makeshift weapon like a suitcase and looked on to the other wolf.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? My dear hotel maid, lead the way to room 312. I shall pay by card." He said in a fake British accent.

The wolf gave no sign of even a small smile but he or she walked. Percy sighed; this was going to be a long day. He quickly ran and followed after the wolf.

Lupa looked in the direction that the son of Neptune had gone in. She hoped that he would keep his comical self when he reaches camp. Perhaps, it would be something that could help him cope with the burdens and the hatred that he would face. Make no doubt, Lupa wanted all of her pups to be obedient and disciplined legionnaires, but knowing what the child would have to face, she was willing to let him be a rebel as long as it helps him bear the scorn. Lupa knew she would have to make the boy forget his mother. She will have to tell him that she is dead.

Lupa gave a wolfish sigh; she never wants to do that. Despite the fact that she is known to be cold hearted, she knows what it is to be a mother and she does not want, even in the slightest to separate another mother from her child and vice-versa. She had already done it with another one of her pups and guilt would eat her away whenever she looked at the family-longing look that her pup carried. She knew that the child's father too was very stressed at the weight he had put on his son's shoulders.

Lupa walked towards the small puddle of rain water that shone from the light emitting through a small hole in the roof. She licked the water and looked up to the sky.

 _The Tears of Neptune_

X-x- **FOUR MONTHS LATER** -x-X

Percy turned around as he looked at the place he had called home for the past four months. Well when one would look back at the Wolf House you wouldn't call it home. But that was what he thought of it. He knew how Lupa had put up with him. Most demigods are capable of being on their way to Camp at two months but it took him four months. He never knew what it was that Lupa saw in him, but she refused to allow her pack to go at him even when her entire pack protested against it. Even when they all wanted nothing more than to cook him up and make a Tuna- Percy grilled sandwich with extra cheese.

Percy looked at the bushes at his right side. An ordinary man would have not given it a second thought. But four months of being thrown at trees, four months of hunting food for the entire packs and four months of living with them had changed Percy.

He remembered the first month, how it had been. He had to hunt for himself for an entire week. The first three days Percy had been incompetent and had been unable to even hunt one proper meal. The third night Percy was trying to sleep but he was starving from hunger. He was rolling back and forth unable to even get a wink of sleep as his stomach rumbled loudly. Then all of a sudden, Percy felt something at the back of his self-made cot. He turned around and saw rabbit meat lying on the ground. It was not cooked and was stale but Percy didn't care as he lunged for it and began eating.

As he bit into his first bite, Percy saw two glowing silver orbs in the darkness hidden from the light of the small camp fire. In that moment he realized what had happened. In a rare moment of soberness and seriousness he stepped towards the small camp fire as he cut half of the rabbit meat and dropped it into the fireplace.

 _To Lupa._

As Percy finished the rest of his meal and went to sleep, he never realized the small smile that graced the goddess of Wolves.

The next morning, Percy had surprised the entire pack with the new level of resolve. Determination had shown in his eyes as he completed the most cynical of challenges with little more than his confidence and his ambition as sweat and blood dripped from many parts of his body. In those days was what he knew it was to be a Roman and he must admit, he liked it a lot. A Great Roman, that was what his mind screamed at him everyday as he cleaned away his blood. Percy had heard the stories of other famed Romans from some of the other talking wolves in the pack and now he knew exactly what he had to do.

Percy gently grabbed the pendant around his neck. He glanced at the golden feather charm in his palms. His last gift from his mother. Percy knew one thing, that pendant meant to him more than his very own life.

Percy gave an impish grin towards the bushes and somehow he knew a nod was his response. He turned around and looked at the path in front of him as he shouldered his backpack with only one thought in his mind.

 _Praetor's stick the glue to your thrones, because Percy Jackson has arrived._

 **A/N: Well hello peeps. How do u do. The response for the story was great. Thank u buddies. Well anyway, Chappie 2 here it is. So I hope the story is what you wanted guys. Some of you might think that Lupa was too soft with him or that I have advanced the story too quickly but I couldn't show the events at Wolf House without spoiling the suspense for future events. Also I must tell you that Lupa will have a very important role in the future. Soon Reyna and Jason will be introduced, I know a lot of you are waiting for it. the pairing is still undecided however it is pretty even up until now. The story will benefit from both parings in different ways.**

 **So how did you like the chapter. Was it good? Do tell your thoughts and ur pairing choice to me.**

 **The updates are not going to be as fast as this every time. I promise I will give you one chapter a week at the least but since I have two stories I might not be able to update much quicker than that. But as you all know the rule the no. of review is directly proportional to the speed of updates.**

 **Oh and lets not forget the reviews.**

 **chikumicah- Thank you.**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Yup ur right. Oh and thank you for the support you have given in both of my works man it means a lot.**

 **Joe-El- Nope, not going to tell you. It is actually very different than what you imagine. Or maybe not?**

 **The Fallen Ace.- Yes Oc's certainly give you a headache but in my opinion they are one of the most interesting parts of a story too. Mostly when you give your Oc's a connection to the original characters and also give them a background. You will find that in both of my stories. All of my important Oc's will have a backstory because that makes it really interesting. Oh, and I am definitely one of the 99% who like to read stories centered on Percy. Thank you buddy.**

 **Percy will arrive at the camp in the next chapter and i promise you, that entrance aint gonna be what you is all for this time folks, the next chapter will be here in a week or so, but it depends on ur eagerness, that is reviews and pm's expressing ur thoughts.**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	3. A Fried Bull-Horn with Punch

**DISCLAIMER- Ain't nobody named Rick Riordan here. Cuz if it was, Percy wouldn't be out shined in HOH.**

Percy ran fast, faster than he had ever run. It had been one month since he left the Wolf House and he had finally neared the entrance to Camp. He knew it by the attraction he felt. The same attraction that he felt to the Wolf House, but it was many times stronger. Percy ran trying to quietly escape the claws of his pursuers. He hid behind a large tree and climbed up to the branches. One of the few perks that he had gained from living with Pack for long. He was much quieter with all of his movements in the wild and his capabilities of hunting were much higher than he could have ever believed. He climbed the branches and reached a branch thick and strong enough to hold him. He crept up and crouched on it as he observed his hunters. Percy's battle abilities were admittedly weak but he felt one with the wild. These monsters were in his territory and he knew he could take them down. Percy observed the three fiery-haired ladies as they searched around wildly for him.

The demigod looked around for anything he could use as a weapon to take down the _dracaena_ . Soon after he had set out on his search for the haven of demigods Percy had realised he did not have a weapon that could harm the monsters. Till now he had avoided any run through with monsters and the few lucky ones who had caught his scent he had either escaped them or had used his only demigod weapon. The silver darts that Lupa had given him. Well, more like he had stolen them from her cave. But he knew Lupa had left them their purposely for him. First of all, Lupa knew whenever anyone invaded her cave or gods forbid if anyone had actually dares to take something that belonged to her- well may the gods help that poor thing. But he had no subsequent consequences of stealing from the goddess. But those darts too, had turned into plain wooden darts after he used them once.

Percy looked around desperately for anything that could prevent his confrontation from the monsters. His right hand was involuntarily tracing fingers over the scar on his left forearm.

It was something he had always done whenever he was stressed. The scars were a little strange-looking at first sight. It had one long five inched line flowing from the bottom of his wrist. Then there was a small horizontal line cutting it roughly perpendicular but it was a little curved in the middle so it looked like an upside-down smile. Finally there were two lines flowing parallel to the middle but both were curved a little outwards when they reached the top. His mom had told him that he had had the scar from a very early age.

At the thought of his late mother and sister Percy blinked back small tears. He couldn't think of it anymore. He couldn't be weak and vulnerable. He smiled sadly when he remembered that both his mother and his sister were at a much better place, they were in Elysium. Unfortunately as the nine year old got distracted by the thoughts of his family, he never heard the small _crack_ beneath his feet. Before he could even think off jumping from the branch to another, the wood beneath him gave in and he plummeted down face first onto the ground.

As Percy pulled his face out of the mud, he saw the hissing faces of the _dracaena_ hissing at him.

"Hello ladies. I believe you don't have any more of that lovely conditioner you used for your beautiful, fiery hair."

The three fire haired ladies snarled at him in response.

"I will take that as a no."

Percy rolled out of the way as one the three lunged at the spot he had just been.

"No need to get so touchy ladies, there is enough of Percy to go around." He commented as he brushed the dirt of his clothes. Oh how he absolutely loved the enraged expression the three gave, despite the fact that they probably would skewer him in the next minute.

"You, I will kill you. Then we will chomp your bones off and leave the hounds of hell to have your- ahhhhhhh"

The lady was never able to finish her sentence as a giant hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her. Then not a second later another one of those came out and Percy was finally able to get a good look at it. The hands were pitch black and were covered in black fur.

The two _dracaena_ were carried back into the darkness as no sound emitted from the direction. A second later a huge _Moo_ came out. Percy and the last _dracaena_ both looked at each other and gulped as realisation dawned on both of them.

The ground shook as the giant black half-bull creped out from the shadows, the remains of the two monster's on his hands as he looked at the demigod and the monster hungrily.

 _HOLY SHIT!_

 **X-x-x-LINE BREAK-x-x-X**

The wind blew quietly in front of the Caldecott Tunnel as it carried the dried autumn leaves with it. The cars running on the streets sped away into the two entrances of the tunnel, not even glancing at the two heavily armed demigods standing in the middle of the rushing traffic lanes.

Both of them were leaning on the walls of the tunnel, bored out of their minds. The two occasionally created small talk to each other but they had no more to occupy their hyperventilating ADHD brains.

From time-to-time the two looked at the forests and the cliffs in the surrounding area. It was around time that a demigod shall arrive at Camp. The last one that had arrived, the demigod son of Bacchus, what was his name, Ah, yes Dakota, he had arrived at Camp about three months ago. Lupa usually did not take in more than one demigod at a time, except the rare occasion of twin demigods, so there was generally a gap of about three-four months between demigods arriving.

They were also looking forward to the successful return of the son of Jupiter along with his junior Centurion from his supply run. The demigods of that age were given small scouting missions, message delivering or small runs to try and gather godly supplies. They went along with a senior member of their cohort, the leader of those runs, someone with outside world experience. Since a majority of the population of Camp were legacies from inside the safe borders of New Rome, they didn't have actual experience with monsters or mortals. The elders believed that shall the legacies have no real world experience, no matter how much they trained; they have a healthy chance of being eliminated in true life-and-death situations. Thus at the age of eight, the time you start as a junior _probatio_ , you start with the runs.

One of the guards was drowsy and was close to a small, not nearly harmful nap when the other one nudged him with his shoulder.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" He said hastily as he straightened up and searched around wildly for any signs of monsters. When he saw nothing else other than the hilly landscape and the running traffic, he glared at his partner.

"Why'd you do that; there is nothing suspicious around here, Darren." He snapped.

Darren just gave him a plain look and pointed to a small hill to their left. The guard glanced at the hill, but he dint find anything out of place.

"What is it, dude just spill it." He said to his fellow guard.

Darren turned to the hill again and pointed to something near the opening of the woods. He squint his eyes and stared. He didn't see anything at first, but he soon caught the sign of a small dark figure racing down the hilltop. It was racing down the hills at high speeds.

"What the heck is that thing?" He asked curiously.

Darren shrugged "I don't know, but it could be a monster. I think we should go check it out, it might even be a new recruit in danger."

The guard nodded and the two moved closer to the bottom of the hill. The two gazed up the hill but there was no sign of the figure racing down the hill. They both searched around but no sign. They both looked at each other, confusion etched on their faces. Just as the two turned around to leave, darkness covered the two.

"INCOMING!FORE!DUCK!DIVE!"

They both turned up to see a small boy no more than nine or ten, riding on top of an extremely strangle tree trunk suspended in the air, blocking the rays of the sun from falling on the two.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"JUST GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!"

The gears clicked in their heads, just in time too, as they dived out of the way and the boy came crashing down on the ground. They both ran to the small crash site, finding the boy sitting on top of the in ruins trunk, his legs crossed.

"Ah, damn. There goes a nice ride." He muttered. He looked up to the two demigods. The boy was about nine, with light pale skin and long raven hair. He had emerald green eyes which seemed to garner the two's attention. "Well, what are you peeps staring at, RUN MI AMIGOS!"

They both frowned at the kid. "Run from what, k-"

But Darren was interrupted by a large roar from the woods as the Minotaur itself emerged from the woods.

"-Oh, that" he finished.

The kid stood up and looked at Minotaur with his arms wide. "Well, my dear beefhead, it's a lovely day isn't it. Amazing for a stroll through those lovely wildes. So why don't you go back and run along with more of those wondrous haired ladies." He said sarcastically.

The Minotaur tilted his head in confusion before he registered the insult and roared angrily.

"A Grumpy bull isn't he." He muttered before turning to the stunned guards. "What are you two staring, I ain't no tele. Come on!" He shouted before sprinting off to the direction of the gates. The two shook out of their daze and they too ran to the tunnel with an angry half-bull chasing them.

The both caught up with the boy standing at the doors of the tunnel waving his arms around. The two stopped at the doors of the tunnel and turned around to face the monster. The black-furred bull was fiercely glaring at the new kid, seemingly ignoring the other two in front of him. The kid stared back at the giant monster, almost daring him to attack the scrawny-looking kid in front of it. Stupid if you ask. Brave, but stupid.

Darren and Jamie -Yeah, the name's Jamie, sorry if he didn't introduce himself first, he was a little busy with sleep and demigod-chasing-Minotaur's- exchanged nervous glances. If the Minotaur was giving special focus to just one small child as compared to the other two older, much bigger demigods then something was up. But the two didn't dwell on it for too long and drew their high tech, super cool, monster disintegrating weapons. Well maybe not everything above, but you get the point.

Darren looked at Jamie for reassurance. Jamie was the experienced one, the one who knew how to deal with the monsters better. Jamie just held his weapon tighter and looked at the giant looming figure. He decided that basics were the best and charged to the left of the Minotaur and Darren followed his lead taking to the right. Basic tactic when facing a single monster, confuse them with directions. Monsters don't tend to use their heads much-not like there is anything much to use in it anyway. So they tend to either stay fixated at the same spot looking at both of its targets or it lunges after one, leaving the other to take advantage of its blind spot. Well, that was exactly what it did. The Minotaur lunged after Darren leaving Jamie to attack its back. Darren held his own well, using his lithe size and tiny frame as compared to the giant bull-human to avoid most of its attacks by slipping between the huge hands and legs.

Jamie ran behind the back of the Minotaur and raised his _gladius_ up in an attempt to catch the monster off guard. Well, that was the basic plan, off course things went horribly wrong. Darren avoided the large left fist of the Minotaur as it crashed down on the ground, but he wasn't able to avoid the next blow that caught his ribs as he was sent flying into the wall of the tunnel. The monster turned but was al little late as Jamie's sword caught the back of his knee. It cried out in pain, but the blow wasn't fatal. The sword now hung loosely from the back of the knee of the monster as it stalked towards the now defence-less Jamie. As the giant raised its fists Jamie prepared for death, but it never came. He slowly opened one eye to see the Minotaur looking down at him with its eyes wide open. Steam emitted from its ears as it crashed down onto the ground and disintegrated into dust.

Behind the golden remains of the monster was the face of the kid, a large electric pipe in his hand. Jamie supposed that nine year old kids were not supposed to be involved with large high-voltage electric wires but he was too grateful to him to voice a word.

"This thing has serious kick." He muttered looking at the wire.

The kid dropped the wire onto the ground and looked at him.

"You okay?" He asked with much more concern than a stranger kid could have.

Jamie just nodded, still unable to reach his voice.

"Well, that's great and all, but I think we should help out your buddy over there, he got smacked pretty h-"  
That was all he could manage before the lights of the tunnel blacked out.

"Oh, so that's why it had such a punch."

 **Ha take that you old bull. Sooo guys wassup. Its me again. Looks like Percy has finally arrived at Camp Jupiter, baby. yeah, I'm sorry if most of you were expecting Reyna and Jason but it just seemed like a nice place to end the chapter. Besides that, how did you like this stuff. Jamie and Darren are going to play important roles in the fic. Yeah I know what many of you would think, more OC's but guys I seriously couldn't find a demigod 5-7 years older than Percy in Camp Jupiter in SoN. The others like Dakota, Gwen and Bobby will have important roles too but I decided to place them in Percy's generation. you know, kind of the group of kids that are like the future heroes of camp and stuff. Anyway thank u guys for your support.**

 **Time to answer reviews-**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Thanks dude. The reasons for Lupa's leniency with Percy will be shown later in the story, I cant just say Percy is special and get away with it.**

 **NaMe- Yeah I know exactly what you're talking about. It is very stupid when they fell in "love" and especially a few times when they were compared to Percy and Annabeth indirectly. But Percy and reyna wouldn't exactly have the best relation too, it'll be complicated, very. But oh well, thank u. So Percy/Reyna it is from your side.**

 **SuperMan- Uh, dude I never thought it will be that obvious but oh well. Percy wouldn't exactly be the leader of camp, he would have a lot of problems to deal with by himself. Yeah it'll be a roller coaster ride to the top for Percy through all of the quest's I have planned for them before the war. Another vote to Percy/Reyna, kay i'll add that. Thank u.**

 **Guest- thanks for the review dude. Lemme make it clear please, Percy is Roman and the prophecy was not for Romans so Percy wouldn't be the Great Prophecy child, BUT, I think our hero might just have one heart-to-heart with his grandpa.**

 **Oh and check out a few stories, I highly recommend these.**

 **Don Socrates- Just search the guy himself. He has 10-12 PJO stories and all are awesome. Nobody can portray a bad-ass Percy like he can.**

 **The Twins of Rome- This story is plain awesome. This is probably my favorite story in all of fanfiction. The guy hasnt updated the stories or profile for a long time so it might be abandoned, but just for all of those guys who are desperately awaiting it, pray it's not.**

 **So guys, review lots and favorite, follow and pm me. The next update might be Sunday or next week, depends on the time needed for my other story's chapter. REVIEW, pretty please, pretty, pretty please.**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	4. Camp Jupiter- Finally!

_-Percy-_

Percy watched in horror as the Minotaur's giant hand caught one of the guards and he was slammed into the wall, his _pilum_ falling onto the floor beside him. The other guard seemed to overrule all protocols and he recklessly stabbed the back of the half-bull's knee, resulting in a damaging but not fatal blow which ended up rendering him defenceless.

The Minotaur roared in agony and he stalked the guard, completely ignoring Percy for once. The guard crawled back as it limped forward towards him, its killing intent shining in its hideous eyes.

Percy was not about to watch his fellow Roman fall right in front of his eyes if he had anything to say. Percy eyes quickly darted around looking for something anything that might help. The _pilum_ of the other guard was still too far away and even if he was able to reach it, Percy knew he couldn't possibly deliver a fatal blow to the Minotaur, not now at least. In other the situation reckless plan would have been a go without a thought but not now, not while there was someone else's life on the line.

So Percy's eyes darted around for anything that he might use. Just as he thought of going onto his primary choice of reckless plan his eyes caught something just near the legs of the Minotaur.

On the wall, directly to its left there was a large electric wire attached in a large divider box which spread the electricity into many different wires all over the walls. The divider box was vibrating a little. The shaking of the tunnel, caused by the giant's heavy footsteps was letting the wires go a little loose.

Okay, time for one of Percy's famous so-stupid-that-it-actually-might-work plans. Percy dashed in their direction and lunged for the large electric wire. He put his hands around the thick wire and pulled hard. Nothing happened. He pulled again but the nine year old couldn't possibly have mustered enough strength to pull out the thick wire. The large wire was attached firmly to a hook. He needed something else, something powerful enough to pull out the entire hook from the wall. Percy glanced at the monster which had gotten close enough to kill the guard. Suddenly Percy's mind clicked and he shouted out loud.

"Hey beefhead!" The monster turned and glared at him angrily, probably because he interrupted it's lunch. "You wanted me, look I'm here. You can try to catch me beefhead. I'll make a very tasty smack for any meat-eater. Oh, wait a minute, you wouldn't possibly know. You know why?. Because you are a cow. And you know what cow's eat, it's grass. Growing in the ground. Why don't you go around and trace the fields. Or even better, why don't you go to the farm and help the old man with some dairy ." He taunted.

And Percy got the intended result. The monster, feeling heavily insulted forgot all about the guard and charged at the nine-year old.

 _Not now._ The monster was about ten yards away.

 _Wait._ Five yards.

 _Just a little more._ Three yards.

Two.

 _NOW!_

Percy jumped out of the way as the giant monster crashed into the wall and its left horn embedded into the wall. The force rocked the entire tunnel .The wall cracked and the hook dropped out of the wall onto the ground.

Percy didn't waste much time and he ran to the wire. The Monster tried to pull out his horn from the wall but it was stuck hard. It put both of its giant hands on the wall and pulled out hard, roaring in agony as its horn broke off, still in stuck in the wall. It looked around wildly for the kid.

Too late. Percy grabbed the large wire and with all of his strength, he thrust it onto the monster. The Minotaur roared and thrashed. Its fur was becoming red from the heat and steam emitted from its ears. Finally it burst and turned into golden dust which settled on the floor.

Percy reached for the guard who still had his eyes closed, probably awaiting his non-coming death.

Percy let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He too had been very close to death. Sweat dripped from his forehead in large beads. Even though it was not his first such experience, but it was much, much closer than others. Now, that the adrenaline of the battle wore off, he felt really scared. No matter what, in the end he was still a small nine-year old kid.

Percy looked at the guard who tentatively opened his eyes.

"This thing has serious kick." Percy said looking at the wire, determined not to show his fears.

The guard looked surprised, not that Percy blamed him. It was not every day that you saw nine-year old kids running around with huge wires frying half-bulls out of their minds(that is, if they have one). Then again, you can't be sure of anything in the godly world.

"You okay?" Percy asked the guard, concerned about him.

The guard nodded his response. Percy turned to look at the other side of the cave, where the other guard was still lying in a heap, looking bruised.

"Well, that's great and all, but I think we should help out your buddy over there, he got smacked pretty h-" But Percy was interrupted by the blackening of their surroundings as the lights went out.

"Oh so that's why it packed such a punch." He commented as he looked at now not visible wire in his hands. Percy carefully dropped the wire a few feet away from the two so that it might not accidently zap them.

In the dark cave there were still a few things that gave light. The exit at the end was clearly visible due to the outside light and the godly weapons of both guards shone in the dark. The guard got up and grabbed his _gladius_. The two walked to the unconscious guard, knowing his location by the light from his _pilum_. As they reached the unconscious guard the other one bent down to grab him. Percy grabbed his _pilum_ and helped the other guard. They flipped him on the guard's shoulders and began walking to the end of the cave. Percy glanced up at the guard. He looked to be about sixteen- much older than Percy- and had short cut brown hair with light green eyes.

"What is your name, kid?" He asked all of a sudden surprising Percy a little.

"It's Percy, Percy Jackson." He introduced. "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Stanner. I'm a legacy of Arcus." Jamie introduced himself.

They walked in silence before Jamie suddenly stopped and turned around. Percy instinctively grabbed the _pilum_ in a battle stance.

"What is it?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

Jamie squinted before a look of recognition appeared on his face. He gently placed his partner onto the ground before facing Percy.

"I think I forgot something back there. Percy, do you think you could carry Darren to the exit, I'll be back in a minute." He said and Percy nodded confused but didn't stop him and went near the other guard named Darren. Jamie ran off to collect whatever he might have left behind.

Percy strapped the _pilum_ to the spear holder on Darren's back. He wrapped Darren's arm around his shoulder and began dragging him to the exit.

The light shone so brightly in his eyes that Percy had to shield his eyes with his hand. He was momentarily blinded from the harsh rays of the sun which stung his eyes after the darkness in the cave. Percy's ears ringed lightly. The sound of small movements and hushed whispers caught his ears.

"Who is h-"

"What was th-"

"Why is Darren on h-"

"Where is the Mino-"

"SILENCE!" a voice roared loudly over the whispers which immediately silenced all voices.

Percy removed his hand from his eyes and gaped at the sight in front of him. Hundreds of kids ranging from all ages from 10-25 years stood before him all of them armed with Imperial Gold weapons and armoured heavily. They were gathered round the place. Suddenly the kids in the middle parted and two late-teens strolled through. They walked with stride and confidence in every step, every movement graceful. One of was a girl with dirty blonde hair and wood brown eyes. She had a lithe build and looked like she was nice on agility and could defeat her opponents with speed. The other was a guy with black hair and red-brown eyes. He was huge and heavily muscled. Their eyes were scrutinizing, calculating yet they held a lot of concern for their city and brethren. They were dresses in white velvet togas wrapped around them, above their purple shirts. Togas, then they must be.. That means that this is-

A hand roughly clapped Percy's back and Percy turned to see Jamie looking down at him with a friendly smile.

"Welcome to the Twelfth Legion, Percy. Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

Percy looked around him and smiled widely. He was here. He was finally here. This was Camp Jupiter and those were the praetors in front of him, someone whose seat he will sit on in the future. The female praetor came strode forward and glanced at Percy before looking at Jamie.

"Jamie, explain the situation. The scouts reported heavy shaking of the tunnel and loud noises of battle." She ordered calmly.

Jamie nodded and began re-telling the story from before Percy arrived to how Percy defeated the Minotaur by thrusting an electric wire into it.

The entire crowd looked at him, some in awe, others a little confused. The female praetor looked thoughtful before she turned around and nodded to someone in the crowd. The crowd separated and three blond kids about fifteen strode out. They carefully placed Darren on one's shoulder and carried him away. Probably to get healed, thought Percy.

Then the attention once again snapped back to him. Percy shifted uncomfortably. The kid was very intimidated by the stares of so many heavily armed people, each and every one looking at him with a different mindset. Some looked indifferent, some looked a little miffed while others looked a little amused.

The praetors looked at him before the female one stepped closer to him.

"What is your name, kid?" She asked in a stoic yet somewhat soft tone.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson." He replied firmly.

She nodded before looking back at the other praetor in a questioning gaze and he nodded at her. She turned to face the crowd of legionnaires assembled.

"You all may return to your activities." She ordered, "The danger has subsided."

The crowd of legionnaires looked a little reluctant but they obeyed. Soon the area was empty except for the two praetors, Jamie and Percy.

The praetors turned to face Jamie. "Jamie, show the kid around the Camp. Then bring him to the _principia_ we will decide on a guardian for him."

Jamie nodded and the praetors left the area. Jamie turned to face Percy and smiled at him. "Come on Percy, I'll show you the place, you'll love it."

Percy nodded cheerfully and Jamie led the nine-year old kid away from the area and into the camp.

 _-Jamie-_

Jamie led Percy back from the bathhouse area to the _principia_. Percy had been very interested in the bath house and even tried to jump in. Jamie had to fling the kid around his shoulder and literally carry him away from the baths. He joked that Percy could be a son of Neptune with that attitude. But of course it was only a joke. He did not seriously believe that Percy could be a –gods forbid- son of Neptune. Not after the earthquake all those years ago. Jamie personally didn't have problem with Neptune but the social mindset of the Roman's is fear of Neptune. They fear Neptune a lot. Since an early age it was drilled into his mind to avoid the sea as long as it is possible. So that became how he thinks, he too fears Neptune.

Jamie told Percy about himself as they walked. He told him how he grew up in New Rome and how he is the centurion of the fifth along with Darren. Percy frowned at that.

"If you two are Centurions, then why did you-"

"Hey loser." Came out a loud voice from behind the two. Jamie internally groaned as he turned to face a group of four kids about seventeen in age.

Percy scowled at them and opened his mouth to say something when they interrupted him again.

"I heard you got the guard duty. Perfect, loser jobs for loser cohorts. And I've even heard that you fought the Minotaur but you didn't even do anything as a small kid killed the beast himself. Hah, you can't even compete with a nine year old who was no training." The guy in the front taunted.

Jamie glared at the teen but it did no effect. The teen seemed to notice Percy for the first time.

"Hey you're the new kid, right?"

Percy nodded, the scowl still present and opened his mouth to probably make a sarcastic remark but he was stopped.

"A piece of advice kid. Stay away from him. He is the centurion of the fifth, the worst cohort in history."

Before either of them could say anything the group of four went back from where they came. Percy looked at him confused but Jamie didn't respond. Instead he turned and walked to the _principia_. Thankfully, Percy dropped the subject soon.

As they made their way over to the _principia_ , Percy looked around in awe. Jamie chuckled lightly, amused by the expression of the young boy. Most of the newer kids had similar faces when they saw the place for the first time. Jamie knew from experience, he was pretty sure he had the same expression when he saw the _principia_ for the first time. Percy's mouth was open wide and he looked around with wide eyed shining.

Jamie gently nudged the kid and led him into the large place. The hall of the _principia_ was a big room with a high ceiling and light brown walls. The walls were decorated in many, many different spoils. There were a lot of trophies from the tournaments held in New Rome and the spoils of war from many different monsters. As he looked at the giant tusk of the Erymanthian Boar, Jamie patted the back pocket of jeans. He reminded himself to give that to Percy later.

In his musings Jamie didn't notice when Percy crashed into another kid.

"Oh I'm really sorry." Percy apologised to the other kid. He held out his hand to him. "Here, let me help you up."

The other kid grabbed Percy's hand and Percy helped him up. The kid was about eleven with a scrawny frame and blonde hair. Jamie immediately frowned.

"Hello, my name is Percy" Percy introduced himself, "I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going."

The other kid just smiled in response and Percy also smiled back. But Jamie's frown deepened, he knew that smile. That exact smile the kid's father gave him before he tried to ruin him.

"Oh, it is not a problem. I'm guessing you are a new recruit. My name is Octavian. It's nice to meet you." Octavian smiled at Percy.

Jamie decided that it was enough and it was time to step in.

"Percy, we need to go, we'll be late." He said impatiently "I'm sure you can talk to many other kids later."

Percy frowned but nodded. Jamie mentally sighed; he will need to keep Percy away from Octavian. Though he could not blame Percy, Octavian has got all his traits from his father. Jamie knew first-hand how friendly they look at first sight.

They were soon at the door of the praetor office. Jamie knocked on the door.

"You may come in." Came out the praetor's voice from inside.

Jamie opened the door and let Percy in with him. The praetor's were both resting on their chairs sorting through files. Probably the files for guardian's, thought Jamie. Honestly Jamie hoped Percy would get a nice guardian family. The kid was a really nice. He had potential too. Though it was thoroughly untapped. Percy had creative strategising skill which would become very useful if he realised how to use it. Perhaps Percy wouldn't perform that well in the legion itself but out in the open, Percy's skill would be very useful. He hoped that Percy would get into a higher cohort than Jamie. Although he would've accepted Percy into the fifth without a problem and would've been happy about it, he didn't want Percy to face the problems of being in the defamed fifth.

The female praetor smiled warmly at Percy while the other one nodded.

"Hello Percy, so did you like the Camp?" She asked him softly.

Percy nodded enthusiastically and the praetor's smile widened.

"Well, Percy I believe we should introduce ourselves. I am Cassandra Helms, daughter of Ceres and the praetor of Camp Jupiter." She introduced herself, smiling.

The other praetor also introduced himself. "My name is Maven Garrison, son of Mars."

Percy nodded in response.

"So, Percy, I believe your age is nine?" Percy nodded. "And your birth-date is?"

"18th august, praetor." Percy replied

Cassandra nodded. "That is not much away from now Percy. I would've allotted you a guardian or a foster parent but there are no volunteers currently. But we have another solution. We can allot you a prematurely to a cohort.

Though it is not common for kids below ten to be in the legion, we have seen that it does not backfire. Especially in the newer generation, we have seen a few children below nine perform well in the legion. But we still cannot leave you unattended without someone to look after you.

Thus, the centurion of the respective cohort will act as your guardian until you are capable of acting on your own terms, i.e. at the age of thirteen. You may choose any cohort that you find fascinating."

Percy looked very thoughtful for a minute before he asked a question.

"So for example if I choose the fifth, Jamie will be my guardian?" He asked. Cassandra nodded.

Percy smiled widely. "Then I choose the fifth."

Cassandra looked taken aback and Maven looked surprised but that was nothing compared to the shock Jamie felt. Why would Percy choose the fifth. Percy had seen how much disrespect the fifth has. Did he trust Jamie so much as to give away such an opportunity.

"Are you completely sure?" Cassandra asked.

Percy frowned like _why would you ask that_ but nodded firmly.

Cassandra sighed and Maven shook his head. "This is your choice, kid. Perhaps, that may even be something useful. Maybe you and the son of Jupi-"

But before she could finish her sentence there was a loud knock. On the door.

Cassandra frowned; Jamie guessed the praetors hadn't asked for anyone.

"You may come in."

The door opened and a kid about ten stepped in. Jamie immediately recognised him as Dakota, the son of Bacchus; he was in Jamie's cohort. Today, Dakota was acting as the messenger between places in camp, a general activity for kids his age.

"Yes, Dakota, what is it?" Asked Cassandra.

"Praetor, they're back." He reported a little out of breath as if he had ran the way here.

"Who?" Asked Maven, piping in the conversation for the first time.

"It's Jason, Reyna and Morris, they're back from their messenger run." He reported hastily.

 **THEY'RE HEREEEE. Finally Percy has arrived at Camp Jupiter. It was quite a trip. Looks like Percy will face problems, people here don't like Neptune at all. But he has friends like Jamie too, right?**

 **Jason and Reyna are also back at Camp. I wasn't planning on putting Percy in the fifth but then I realised that he will have to be close to Dakota, Jamie, Jason and Reyna out of who three are in the fifth.**

 **Okay time to answer reviews which there are only two. Seriously guys.**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Thank u and here is how Percy got exposed wire. It wasn't exactly exposed but the quakes caused by the Minotaur broke it off.**

 **Lady Vesta- Thank u**

 **Time to know the pairings.**

 **Percy/Reyna- 4**

 **Percy/Piper-2**

 **So it looks like Percy/Reyna is winning but if u want Piper u shud tell me now because the pairing will be finalised in the next two chapters.**

 **Guys please review, please. Or u can pm me ur thoughts.**

 **READ &REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	5. The Daughter of Bellona

_-Percy-_

"It's Jason, Reyna and Morris; they're back from their messenger run." Dakota reported hastily.

Dakota was about the age of ten, Percy's age. He had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little taller than Percy and was wearing a purple camp shirt and trousers on. He also had a small blackish-brown tablet tied around his neck. He was missing his tattoo mark so Percy guessed he was new around here.

Percy looked around at the three elder demigods present in the room. Jamie had a small smile on his face and he nodded at Dakota. Cassandra looked a little relieved at the news. Maven was still looking indifferent but Percy could make out that he was eager to hear what news the three could have brought from their messenger run.

Cassandra nodded to Dakota. "Thank you for your report Dakota." She said firmly "You may leave back to your activities."

Dakota looked a little disappointed but he turned around to leave when he spotted Percy. Dakota looked at Percy quizzically and arched a brow. Percy gave him a small wave. Dakota looked a little taken aback at first before he caught himself and smiled at Percy. He made his way out of the place and Percy's smile grew.

The people here are nice. Jamie has been great to him and the other kid he met out in the halls, Octavian was friendly. Even though there was something a little _too_ friendly about that guy. Ignoring all that, this was the first place Percy felt like home since his _real_ home.

Percy pushed away the heart-throbbing pain rising in his chest. It had been many months since that day. Percy reminded himself every day that he was over them. But he knew that the pain would not go, not so easily. He didn't have too many memories of his mother and his sister. But there was one thing that condolences him. They _loved_ him. It was all that mattered to Percy. To know that his mother and his little sister adored him and they didn't abandon him. No, they were _forced_ to leave this world and Percy along with it.

A hand on his shoulder broke Percy out of his personal musings. Percy looked up to see Jamie carefully watching Percy out of the corner of his eyes as he still faced the praetors. Percy instantly got the message and he turned his head to the praetors who thankfully hadn't noticed him wandering into his thoughts.

"- and you shall be placed as a member of the small teams of the other younger legionnaires to go out on small scale missions. You shall do small runs to gather godly supplies from retired legionnaires, pass messages to different societies of demigods gathered in different places along the country. If you do exceptionally well in those missions you shall be promoted from your _probation_ or you will be removed from it after a year of service." Cassandra explained.

Percy nodded. Even though he missed the first part he was sure he could get that from Jamie later.

Cassandra, seemingly approving of it moved out of her praetor chair and to a small table near the corner. She reached out to a small press-like machine. She took out a rectangular piece of lead and put it between the pres and pressed it. She removed it and tied it around a small leather thread and handed it over to Percy. Percy tied it around his neck. The attention of both of the elder demigods went to Percy's feather pendant. They looked at him questioningly but he just shrugged. They didn't think much of it and left the topic.

Cassandra moved back to her chair and nodded approvingly at Percy.

"Welcome to the Twelfth Legion, Percy Jackson." She said. "You are now an official part of the Roman army. Serve with Pride, Serve with Honour, Serve with dignity and protect Rome with every to the last breath and Rome shall do the same for you. _Nominis Romani pugnaturos_ _*_." (*Fight in the name of Rome).

Percy nodded proudly; he was finally a real part of Rome. He was where he was meant to be.

She nodded at him. "You are dismissed."

Percy and Jamie immediately exited the _principia_. Once outside Jamie looked at Percy and gave him a quizzical look.

"Percy, why did you choose the Fifth? You very well know that the fifth is a heavily criticized cohort. Still you chose the fifth when you had the chance to join the likes of the first?" He asked him incredulously.

Percy looked at Jamie as if the centurion had lost his mind. "What are you talking about Jamie? Why would I care if the fifth was defamed or criticized? They offered me a chance to learn with you. You are till now my only friend Jamie and when they told me that if I chose the fifth, you would be my guardian, even the slightest bit hesitance faded away. No way I'm going to be under the likes of those like the guys we met before. To put it lightly, I, a minor two-bit new _kid_ is far too miniscule to train under the _great_ cohorts."He said sarcastically.

Jamie looked very surprised before he looked touched and finally gave out a small chuckle at his words.

"You are a very different than any legionnaire I've ever met, Percy." He said laughing and in a tone that Percy couldn't decide if he was complimenting him or teasing him.

Before he could decide Percy caught a glimpse of Dakota, the kid from earlier. Percy tugged Jamie and Jamie looked down at him.

"Jamie, what cohort is Dakota in?" He asked the centurion.

"Dakota is in our very own fifth cohort Percy, along with Jason." He said.

Percy frowned; he was sure he heard that name before but couldn't point out where he had heard it.

"Who's Jason?"

"Jason is the son of Jupiter, the king of the gods." Jamie explained. "He is a strong and talented kid and many believe he is destined to be a great hero."

Percy nodded but he didn't get the concept of 'destined to be a great hero'.

Percy over looked that for now and asked something that had been bugging him for a while.

"So Jamie, where do I get a weapon to battle, since I don't have my own." He asked.

Jamie considered his question before pointing to a small building across the road.

"There is the armoury. Inside the armoury work the Forgers of the camp a elite group of children and legacies of Vulcan who are trained to specially forge Imperial gold weapons." He explained, then all of a sudden his expression grew to one of forgetfulness. He looked around and his eyes stopped at a place that looked like a normal gift store of sorts. He turned to Percy.

"Actually you should go take around a look. Even though I doubt they will have any spare for you now, It wouldn't hurt to look around. I need to go... get some supplies, yes get some supplies so you should take a look in the armoury." He explained a little hastily but Percy was too pumped to notice.

He nodded eagerly and sprinted towards the armoury across the road. Well that was his intention until he crashed into a blur of black hair and caught a glimpse of dark brown eyes as he planted onto the ground.

 _-Reyna-_

She ran, ran and ran. It was not her first choice; running is never a Roman's first choice. In fact it is their last, terminal option. But in their current situation, making haste was the only option that could let them live.

She raced down the hill, her comrades following her tail. The sound of hooves clattering was getting louder by the second. Her comrades soon caught by her side. In the darkness of the wooded hill, she wasn't able to see them but she realized that they were the only ones here, of course other than that those cursed monsters at their tail.

As they ran a small ray of light escaped from the blocking of the trees and she could see her partner's blonde hair, blue eyes and that smirk shining from the adrenaline pumping. He turned and his gaze met her eyes. His smirk widened.

Reyna turned around, determined to hide the heat rising up her face. Reyna was not blushing. No sir Reyna does not blush, gods it's hot in here.

The loud noises of hoof-stomps grew louder and louder. Reyna's gaze turned to her left and not to mention to above, Morris was quite taller than the recently-turned-ten daughter of Bellona.

Not that the tenth year after her entrance into her horrible life was special, most people in the legion don't even know Reyna's birth-date. All they ask is age and every year she just adds another number. And she preferred to keep it that way. Ten; that is what it is, a number. The child that grows up every year had been dead in Reyna for years. It had suspended when her father knocked out Hylla, it had been lost when her father tried to kill the two, it had died when he had to pick up the knife and take her very own father's life. Not that she regretted it; her real father had died long ago. But Reyna was still a child, a child who was forced to plunge a knife into the heart of man she once called her father, one couldn't possibly imagine the nightmares that haunted her sleep.

Every single night, she would wake up in cold sweat, her hands gripping the sheets so tightly that they tore apart and small almost unidentifiable tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't tell anyone, not after Hylla. She didn't trust anyone to know it, she would get attached. And attachment is not good, you break into a million pieces when they eventually leave you alone.

Reyna pushed those thoughts away as she looked up at Morris for instructions. The son of Victoria looked at Reyna and held up five fingers. _Entrance 5._ Then he made a hammer fist. _The Vulcan Trap_. And finally he held up three fingers and spaced them, with the middle one standing and the other two slanted diagonally. _Three-way Separation._

Reyna's eyes widened a little at the last signal but she nodded. Morris nodded and began to run faster so he was leading the two. The darkness of the woods was slowly going away as they saw the light at the end. Reyna turned to her partner and he nodded. She turned to front just as they broke through the wall of bushes and branches and into the open slope down.

She immediately turned right and started running diagonally. Morris took straight forward whereas Jason started running to the left.

With an ungodly sound of stampeding hooves and breaking branches, the carcass of Centaurs broke through the woods. The Centaurs searched around wildly before there gaze caught Morris and they took after the elder demigod.

Reyna smirked, those fools never learn, they always fall for the same tactics. Morris ran fast with the Centaurs closely behind him. The Centaurs hobbled as they ran; the effects of drinking. Reyna swallowed a laugh; this would be much easier than they thought.

Reyna soon saw the shady outline of a large black rock, which seemed out of place in the green field. Her smile widened as she started slowing down coming to a stop just in front of the rock. She set one foot on a rough bump on the rock and started climbing up. She reached the top of the black rock and started tracing its surface with her palms. She stopped as her hand touched an uncharacteristically smooth surface. She dug her nails into the top of the surface and dragged back. A small sliding cover pulled back revealing a purple aluminium surface with the Roman numeral 'V' and a flaming hammer shining brightly in gold.

She stood up and raised one hand. She saw the dark outline of a similar rock to her far left. A small raised hand could be made out on top of the other rock too. She smirked and pressed her palm hard onto the flaming hammer symbol. The rock started spinning from underneath as she heard the clicking of gears inside. It stopped after a few seconds but from the base of a rock two cannon like pipes sprouted. One was facing the left and the other facing north-west forming a rough 60degree angle.

The sound of firing cannon could be heard as the left cannon fired a large wire straight to the other rock, from where a similar rope was approaching. Both met in the middle and tightly wrapped around each other.

Reyna turned to face the north-east where she could make out the son of Victoria running, the Centaurs closing up behind him. About a hundred yard in front of Morris was the third and final black rock. The Centaurs, who seemed to finally get out of their drunken daze, caught up to Morris and began surrounding him from his sides, then two Centaurs, finally got bored of the game and rushed inside, planning on trampling Morris between their horse legs. Morris seemed to be totally surrounded and was certain to die.

Reyna smirked as a small bluish-black aura surrounded Morris and he became a blur to even the sharpest eyes. The next second the son of Victoria was standing on top of the black rock fifty yards ahead of the Centaurs. The two Centaurs who were closing in on him were unable to control themselves as they crashed into each other and onto the other Centaur onto their left. The Centaurs began to fall like Dominos and soon there was a pile of half-horses in the middle, which created a crash site.

Even from that far away, Reyna was sure she could see Morris smirk as he stamped his hand onto the final rock and a similar procedure as the first two rock's started in it and wires shot out from the mouth of the two cannons.

The Centaurs began to regain footing and started standing but it was too late. The ground beneath them began to rumble and then all of a sudden the ground retracted like a trapdoor and the horde of Centaurs fell in the deep pit that had showed itself. The Centaurs fell into the pit covered with sharp earthen spiked and soon nothing was left but a large pile of monster dust.

Reyna retracted her hand from the rock and the rock started spinning again, this time in reverse motion as the last time and the ground started rising again. In twenty seconds, there was no trace of any battle in the sloped field.

Reyna jumped from her rock and started running towards the north. She soon found Morris lying on the ground, his back against the rock, breathing heavily as sweat dropped from his body in large beads. Jason joined her by her side as the two helped the son of Victoria up. It takes a lot out of Morris to use his inherited speed powers and extreme over-usage may even be fatal. But for small sprinted runs like this he only suffered exhaustion. After taking a few sips of water Morris was fine enough to stand and he began to lead the two downhill.  
About halfway down the hill the three stopped and looked around for any sign of mortals. Even though the mist could hide a lot, it couldn't possible explain one teenager and two children disappearing in thin air. When they didn't see any human eyes following them the three stepped forward.

The next second the surroundings changed and they were standing at the north of a large lake with a large city in front of them.

All of a sudden all activity in front of them stopped. Many of the people looked at them with wide eyes and many had their hands on the weapons before they saw the faces of the three arrivals and they smiled brightly at the three -or mostly Jason. Being the son of Jupiter gains you many fans at an early age. Jason smiled and waved back at the others and they soon returned to their regular activities.

Morris led the way to the Pomerian Line, where Terminus the statue was lecturing Dakota about tucking his shirt in.

"-not one centimetre. You hear me young man, I don't want your shirt falling out one centimetre below the waist line-"

"Lord Terminus." Morris greeted the statue god, effectively breaking him from his rambling. The two turned to face the three. Terminus looked a little surprised whereas Dakota looked completely taken aback before a wide grin threatened to split his face and he rushed off, probably to inform their arrival.

"Ah, Morris, it is good to have you back, word is that the second cohort was agitated with the absence of their Senior Centurion." Terminus turned to meet Reyna. "Reyna it is good to see you too, it is nice to have someone with discipline in this place filled rule-breaking brats."Then he turned to face Jason. " And the son of Jupiter, of course. The future hero of Rome. I take it that you're mission was a success and the community of demigods is well-informed about the legion's new propaganda?" He asked.

Morris nodded, confirming it.

"Well then you are free to go, Except you son of Jupiter, you adjust that belt of yours. The buckle must meet the middle line of your shirt." He reprimanded.

Jason flushed in embarrassment before he adjusted his belt and the three continued on their way over to the praetorian line.

After they had crossed the line, Morris turned to the two.

"You two may leave back to your barracks and inform your friends about the success. Reyna, you shall inform Harris that I have returned and I will be back for the archery lessons, he may not start it without me. You two have done a good job, I couldn't have asked for a better team." He praised the two.

Reyna nodded and left for the second cohort barracks. On the way she was met by many smiles and hello's that she returned politely. While she was greeting, she never saw the kid running behind her until he crashed into her, all she could see was a mop of black hair and sea-green eyes.

She fell onto the floor. Reyna quickly got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. She turned to glare at the offending demigod before her expression of anger turned into one of slight curiosity. The one who had crashed into her was a boy about ten years of age with light pale skin and black-hair. He was wearing a purple camp shirt with trousers. But then something else caught Reyna's eyes. The boy had a lead tablet around his neck along with a gold pendant. A _probatio_ tablet, she recognised. But there were only five children of age below twelve- Octavian, Jason, Dakota, Gwen and herself- in the legion. She thought that the praetors did not support the idea of children below twelve in the legion. Yet here this boy-clearly a new recruit- had gotten inducted into the legion.

The boy rubbed his head before he looked up at Reyna. Reyna scrutinized him for a minute. He was probably a new demigod, it explained the fact that he was not in New Rome. She was sure he had never seen him before. The boy looked at Reyna for a minute. She realized he was waiting for her to hold out her hand. She didn't. _He_ crashed into her, it was _his_ fault.

When she did not hold her hand out the kid frowned and helped himself up.

He stood up and dusted himself. He looked at Reyna and scowled lightly.

"You know it is very rude to not help someone after you knock them to the ground." He commented not looking at her. Reyna inwardly scoffed, look who's talking.

"Yes, I know and so is commenting someone for _your_ own mistake." She replied pointedly.

His frown grew more "And how is it that innocent victim's fault when the very _wise_ lady does not watch her path as she walks." He questions mocking an innocent confused face.

He actually has a point, Reyna realizes. She _was_ walking without seeing.

He smirked as he saw the slight conflicted expression on her face. Reyna suppressed a frown. Oh no, sir he hadn't won. Reyna sure as hell wasn't going to give this newbie the taste of victory over her. This was her Bellona pride on the line -Even though she doesn't have a particularly great relation with her mother.

"Yes, well then the _innocent victim_ should watch where he ran to." She replied mocking a similar innocent face.

The boy's face grew into one of slight discomfort. Hah, Gotcha. He probably saw her expression and he quickly changed his expression. A large smirk adorned his face. Reyna did _not_ like that expression. That smirk, it seemed to convey to you to just turn around and walk away cause you don't know what trouble he might pull out. Of course, it didn't affect Reyna, no sire it did nothing more than annoy her more.

The boy opened his mouth to speak before he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"PERCY!"

The boy turned around to see someone waving at him. She guessed that the boy's name was Percy. She too turned to see Jamie- the Centurion of the fifth- at the other side of the road waving at 'Percy'.

"Come on, you don't want to introduce yourself to everyone. Jason's back, you'd probably want to meet your cohort-mate." Jamie shouted.

Huh, so Percy was in the fifth cohort. Kind of fitting, she thought, the skinny-looking boy didn't look very athletic and powerful, certainly not first or second cohort material. But she cannot exactly base her opinion on that considering that the Jason too, was in the fifth cohort.

"I'll be over there before you know it, Jamie." Percy shouted back.

Percy turned to face Reyna. Reyna smirked at him, she won. He gave her an angry look that meant _I'll get you later._ Before he turned and started to make his way over to the other side.

He ran up to Jamie and the two exchanged a few words before they made their way out of the place.

Reyna stared at their retreating figure in slight annoyance. She realized that since now there were six under-twelve's in the legion, she would probably have to work alongside Percy in the near future. Well if they _are_ chosen to go on missions together, Gods help her before she strangled that annoying boy.

With that thought and a small huff, Reyna began to make her way over to the second's barracks.

 **Finally the two are back at camp. So what do u think guys, do u like it. Reyna and Percy will have a very conflicted relationship but through all those events in Percy's life, I guess things will be changing a lot.**

 **Did u like the chapter? I didnt really think about the traps but then I realized that it would be pretty cool to show it. Reyna's a confusing character, and ooooh she hates Percy's guts right now. It will be interesting to say the least.**

 **Thank u to all those who reviewed. Although** **The Jamaican I do not understand wat u mean by a slow start. I would really like if u wud explain it.**

 **Now for the pairing poll.**

 **Percy/Reyna - 10**

 **Percy/Piper- 7**

 **Percy and Reyna are still winning however Percy/Piper is not too far behind.**

 **I need to inform u folks that this is THE LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE FOR THE PAIRING. yes, the next time i update we will have a decided pairing so vote for ur favorite because this the last time you'll get to do so.**

 **Review lots and tell me what you think.**

 **READ &REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	6. Meet your new room-mate

_X-Percy-X_

Percy made his way over to the other-side of the road scowling. That girl he just met was irritating. Look how she talked as if she owned the place. All high and mighty. Huh, Percy scoffed as he made his way over to Jamie.

Percy looked up to Jamie.

"So, who were you talking to?" He asked as they began to walk to the barracks.

Percy frowned, he realised that he had not caught the name of that black-haired girl, while she probably knew his name when Jamie called him out. Oh great, now she upped him.

"No idea Jamie. All I know is that I bumped into a big-headed know-it-all who refused to even admit that she walked without seeing." He grumbled.

Jamie looked at him confused before he tapped his head. And then, the "aha!" moment came and snapped his fingers. Percy could literally see the light bulb hovering over his head.

"Knowing your way of seeing-this and saying-that, I know exactly who you're talking about. Oh and if I'm right, boy you're a goner." He added as an afterthought.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the older demigod.

"Let me guess, Black hair?"

Percy nodded.

"Dark-brown eyes?"

He nodded again.

"Well-mannered?"

Percy opened his mouth.

"Never mind, don't answer that. I know who she is. Her name is Reyna." Then Jamie's face contorted into a small frown as if trying to remember more about her. "I don't know her full name and I'm not sure if anyone in the legion knows, she can hide things very well if she wants to. She's a daughter of Bellona and I've heard is quite strong for her age. She joined the legion about two years ago and was accepted into the second cohort by Morris, the second's centurion. Other than that, I don't know much about her."

So, the girl's name was Reyna. She seemed to be his age, about ten years old. Oh well, considering _his_ luck, Percy would be forced to work with her. Oh and if does happen, Percy was pretty sure he could find many ways of "accidentally" feeding her to Lupa's wolves.

But Percy didn't have much time to dwell on it because the two reached the Fifth's barracks.

Jamie walked up and spread his arms wide. "So, it isn't much, but it is what it is."

Percy gazed around, thunderstruck. The main barrack buildings weren't much different from the others he had seen up until now. A brown walled building with a large roman numeral 'V' in front of him, acting as the residence for the cohort members. Then to the side a small single story building not much bigger than a room was placed which probably held meetings between the cohort members.

But the area surrounding it was not that nice. Actually let me rephrase that. It was a _Dump_! Seriously, to the side of the area were the stables. Normally, Percy didn't have a problem with horses at all. Actually he loved them. Horses were great. They ran fast and were intelligent creatures. But Percy tended to keep his distance from them. They were strange creatures. Whenever he was near a stallion, strange voices whispered in his mind. He never really understood them but occasionally he could make out a few words. Some not-so-polite words. So Percy understandably got freaked out.

But now the problem with the stables was the smell. Gods, the place smelled worse than the abandoned men's toilet behind the large tree at the side of the Pomerian line. Don't ask how he got there, long story.

Percy smiled at Jamie trying not to show his discomfort. Jamie was a great guy and now he was his centurion too. So Percy didn't want to insult his cohort.

"Yeah" He said with a small smile. "It's nice."

Jamie smiled at him sympathetically. "Come on" He started walking into the building.

Jamie led the two into the barracks inside. The first room straight after entrance was a small living room. A small, very cozy and comfortable looking living room. There were five long couches placed in a shape of a pentagon with a table in the middle. The entire floor was covered in rugs and carpets and wooden walls were there on the sides of the room. There was even a fireplace to the left. The place actually reminded Percy of some.

 _NO,_ Percy reprimanded himself. _This_ is _my home._

Jamie gently nudges Percy and motions for him to move forward. They exited the room and moved to the main hall which led to the rooms of the cohort-members. The first rooms are of course, the two of the two centurions. Percy glanced around the sides. The room to the left had a large plaque in gold.

 _Primum Centurio- Legatum Arcus- Jamie Stanner_

Percy whistled, that was heavy stuff. Jamie just smiled at him before he turned and opened the door to the right and went in the room. Percy followed the centurion. The room inside was a normal sized room. It had a large bed in the middle where someone was sitting up on it. He had heavy bandages wrapped around his torso and chest.

Percy immediately recognised him as Darren, the second centurion of the fifth.

Jamie moved to the bed and sat by Darren's side.

"How are you feeling?" He asks the second centurion.

Darren looks at him and breaks into a grin but grimaced immediately after. Jamie sighed.

"I think you should get some rest" Jamie starts to stand up. "I am going to introduce Percy here to a few cohort-members."

Darren nods before he turns to look at Percy. "Percy right?"

He nods. "You did a great job back there, even though electrification is a strange method of defeating the Minotaur. Nevertheless, I am grateful to you for it."

Percy flushed, embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck a little awkwardly. He didn't know what to say at the time.

Darren laughed lightly. "Not the proud type are you, Percy. Well, that's good; we can have some humble people in our cohort. Especially with your sense of humour, it gets way too serious around her sometimes." Darren held his hand out. "So just for the sake of formality, Welcome to the Fifth Percy."

Percy smiled and grasped his hand in a shake. "Thank you."

Darren nodded and the two left the second centurion's room. Jamie led Percy down the hall crossing many different rooms. Then he stopped in front of a room and knocked on the door.

"Yes" Came a voice from inside.

"It is me, Jamie." Jamie called in.

Then Percy heard the sounds of shuffling and a second later the door opened.

The one inside was a boy about Percy's age. He had terrifying electric blue eyes and blonde hair. He wore a camp shirt but it was tattered in a few places as if he had just wrestled with squirrel.

Jamie moved in and Percy followed. Percy took in the boy's room. It was a small room with a bunk bed and a small desk. There was a closet attached to the beds with two divisions. However only one of the beds seemed occupied and same with the closet.

"Percy?" Jamie called.

Percy turned from his viewing. "Yeah?"

Jamie held an arm out. "Meet Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter."

Jason smiled at him but frowned very little when Jamie called him 'Son of Jupiter'

 _Huh,_ Percy thought, _wonder what that's about_

Then Jamie turned to Jason. "And Jason, meet Percy, Percy Jackson. He has gotten inducted into the legion today, he is now the sixth under-twelve in the legion and third in our cohort."

Percy smiled at Jason. Jamie turned to face Jason.

"So Jason, I hope your mission your mission was a success?"Jamie asked. Jason nodded confirming it. "Good then, I hope to hear all about it soon, but for now I must leave the cohort can't be any longer without either centurion. "

Jamie left leaving the two confused. Before either of them could say anything Jamie's head popped out of the doorframe.

"Oh and meet your new room-mates you two."He added before he left.

Percy and Jason's gaze met for a minute before Percy broke the silence.

"So, now that we are room-mates can I get the top bunk?" Percy asked hopefully.

Jason blinked at him twice before he slowly nodded.

"Awesome." Percy said before he started to make his way over to the top bunk while Jason still stared at him weirdly.

"What is it, just spill it." Percy said irritably.

Jason stared at him a little more before a small grin broke out on his face and shook his head. He made his way down to the desk straight ahead and took a coin out of his point. Percy couldn't make out much about the coin from that far, but it was gold that was for sure.

Percy whistled. "A golden aureus, you've got money on you."

Jason looked up at him and his mouth broke into a smirk. He didn't say anything, instead he just flipped the coin up and the moment it landed, Percy almost fell from the top bunk. Jason's coin was gone, a golden _gladius_ in his hand instead.

Jason held up his _gladius._ "Meet Ivlivs, my _gladius_ and _hasta_ and also an aureus, but you can't spend it."

Percy looked at the sword with wide-eyes. "You've got to tell me how you got it."

Jason shrugged. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." Percy said making himself comfortable on the bed.

Jason looked at him with a weird expression "It was a gift from my dad."

Percy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion. "That's not a long story. It's like five words."

Jason just shrugged "I'd rather not get into the ancient history of Rome and I can tell you'd appreciate that. "

Percy thought for it for like two seconds and nodded quickly. Jason smirked at him.

Jason sat up cross legged on the chair and put his coin on the desk before staring up at him. "So how did you get here?"

"It's a long story." Percy said.

"I've got time."

Percy looked down at Jason who was smirking. Percy grinned, he had a feeling they'd get along just fine.

 _X-Jason-X_

A loud horn of blew startling Jason. Jason looked out of the window and sure enough, legionnaires were buzzing around the Mess hall like bees near a hive.

Jason looked up from polishing his _gladius_ and put the piece of cloth away. He flipped the sword up into the air and the next second a gold _aurae_ was in his palm. Jason stood up and put the coin away in his back pocket. Jason made his way to the door and opened the door before his gaze went to the name plate on top of the room.

 _LIX- JASON GRACE_

but beside that something else was carved roughly on the plate

 _& Percy J _

Jason mentally face-palmed as he had forgotten his new room-mate didn't recognise the sound of lunch alarms. Jason walked back up and climbed the ladder up to the bunk bed to see Percy sleeping on the bed with his arms thrown and snoring softly.

Jason liked Percy, a lot. When Jamie had introduced him to the new kid who was going to be his room-mate, Jason had been a little worried. Okay, scratch that, he was _very_ worried that he was going to be either put up with a stuck-up arrogant crony or -gods forbid- someone who saw him as _the son of Jupiter._

Jason feared them. No, you didn't read it wrong, Jason feared them. Now you would think 'What was to fear in people who admired you.'

A whole lot.

At first Jason didn't mind it one bit, I mean who doesn't like people liking you. Everybody does. You just don't like people treating you like that because of your dad.

Then gradually he began to grow a little miffed when people treated him like royalty.

After a while he really disliked it when they knew him as not Jason Grace but as the Son of Jupiter.

Now Jason plain hates it. He hates when everyone steps down for him to climb the ladder. He hates it when people deem him as a hero despite of his lack of accomplishments.

Turned out his new roommate was none. When Jason told him he was a son of Jupiter, Percy looked at him and asked for the top bunk. In that moment, Jason realized that Percy was someone he had to prove his worth to, not be born with it. And he really, _really_ liked it.

So the nine-year old started attempting to wake the other kid up. He used many methods first just calling him, then shaking him lightly and when he didn't even budge Jason literally jumped on him.

 _Z-z-zzz-zz-zzzz_

Jason sighed. He had faced hellhounds, Cyclopes, centaurs and many monster but none were so difficult to compare to this snoring devil.

After all the vain attempts, Jason climbed back down the latter and rummaged the drawers of his desk. When his hand touched a cool plastic container, he smirked.

 _SPLASHHHHHHHHH_

Percy awoke with a start and almost fell of the bunk. Jason laughed at the expense of the other demigod.

"Still want the top bunk?"

Percy shook his head throwing water everywhere.

"I'll kill you Grace."

Jason made a mocking scared face before jumping off.

"Well, kill me when you catch me." He mocked before running off out of the room.

Percy smirked lightly before jumping off and chasing after him, both oblivious to one thing.

The lack of water on Percy's face.

 **I'm back baby. Here we are with the new installment of The Roman Shadow. Jason Grace has arrived too. Did u see what I did there, this chappy was specifically to introduce Jason just like last one was to introduce Reyna. So did u like the reasoning why Jason liked Percy. If not, well the chapter has already been posted so no-can-change.**

 **Other than that. Time to see our collection of reviews.**

 **Shigure Toshiro- thank u.**

 **TheFallenAce15- Thank u man and a vote counted to Piper.**

 **kimchi-warrior- Percy/Reyna, gotcha.**

 **Ihavenolife2015- Percy/Reyna again. And buddy u got a cool name.**

 **PadsGZ12- Thank u man. I dont know why u typed it in spanish but really doesnt matter that much. But if u can try to answer in english, I'd appreciate that. Google translate isnt totally correct every time and I had a few troubles in understanding. As for the answers to ur questions Jason will have a very important role. He will be like the second guy in the team except in the beginning Percy will be more like _his_ sidekick.  
And Thalia and Percy wont have a lot of interaction but Thalia will reconginse Percy due to a unnamed reason  
so she will tolerate him.  
Yes, Percy's sister will play a very important role. Though I know its overused, but I promise u all will like it. It wont be like his sister just appeared, NO, there will be a lot to the siblings story.  
** **Okay Percy/Piper, taken note.**

 **Lady/Vesta- Gotcha Percy/Reyna and thank u for ur review.**

 **Guest- Piper, got it.**

 **The Jamaican- Ch1- Yeah I know that there were a lot of unanswered questions but that is what i liked about it. Too much mystery.  
Ch2- Yeah I got what u mean by the slow start and Than u for ur reviews.**

 **Tmfunk- Piper, I got it.**

 **Okay now I got Six Guest reviews for Percy/Piper all together. I am 90% sure that it is a single person who really likes Percy/Piper (I dont really blame u) or in the less likely case six people who reviewed. But dont get upset our winner won by a large margin so it doesnt really matter if i count one or six.**

 **frostbite440- Another Percy/Reyna got it.**

 **So Finally what we've all been waiting for. The winner id.**

 **PERCY/REYNA!**

 **The results were as such.**

 **Percy/Reyna-24**

 **Percy/Piper-19**

 **I'm sorry to all those who voted for Piper but I just got a whole lot of pm's for Reyna and only a couple for Piper so it is a Pereyna or is that Preyna. Well whatever u got the point.**

 **A late Merry Christmas and a perfectly timed HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

 **Enjoy the holidays.**

 **READ &REVIEW**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	7. Second Artillery Set

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Percy-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

The harsh rays of the sun fell upon the unclaimed demigod's eyes as he sprinted after the scurrying son of Jupiter. Campers and New Romans alike peeked through the windows of their shelters and whirled their heads as the two nine-year olds barrelled through the unusually deserted paths of the camp.

The barracks were surprisingly empty and Percy ran without many obstacles to trouble him. Though he did wonder what could cause the absence of legionnaires in the generally packed area. His questions were answered soon enough as they reached the Mess Hall.

Jason spread his arms wide in front of him "Welcome to a Roman feast" He announced dramatically "I've always wanted to say that."

Percy ignored the theatrics for the most part, but the sight in front of him was one to behold. Food was sprouting from all directions. Dishes were passing through tables carried by the occasionally visible wind spirits. Tables, counters and couches jam-packed with foods from every possible variety. _This must be heaven_

He would most likely have stared all day but Jason snapped him out by prodding an elbow in his gut.

The son of Jupiter smiled smugly at his dazed expression as Percy stuck a tongue out at him.

Unnoticed by the pair, the hall had gone silent at their arrival and all heads whipped to look at them. Many legionnaires pointed at the two and talked in hushed whispers. It was understandable; they made quite the odd duo.

When Percy finally noticed the stares and whispers his face went beet red in embarrassment, but Jason was unfazed by the stares and he just smiled at them before casually moving along ignoring the attention and dragging Percy along with him.

When they had covered about halfway through the hall did Percy finally spot, their destination. About four tables ahead, to the right side he saw Dakota, the messenger boy from earlier waving at the two. There was also Darren, the second centurion and another guy he didn't know.

They caught the two empty seats on the table and sat down. The campers stared at them for a few more seconds before they went back to eating and chatting.

"Wherever you go, the crowd follows, does it not Jason?" the third guy commented offhandedly while Jason just glared at him. The guy looked to be about eighteen to twenty. He had brownish skin and there was a long scar running down from his right eyebrow to his left cheek. His brownish skin gave away his sub continental descent. He had long dark brown hair which fell to his sides and his eyes were an intimidating icy blue.

"Hello Jason, Percy." Darren greeted them politely before turning his attention back to his food.

Dakota lend out a hand to Percy "Name's Dakota, son of Bacchus."

Percy shook Dakota's hand in greeting "Percy, Percy Jackson. I am unclaimed currently, though so no idea of who my godly parent is."

"Don't worry, you'll get claimed after a while." Dakota reassured him but he didn't sound so sure.

"You should not get his hopes high, Dakota." The third guy commented.

Percy turned and looked at him quizzically "What do you mean by that?"

The guy turned to face him. His blue eyes turned to Percy with his blue eyes glinting with a suspicious curiosity, perusing his strengths, weaknesses, skills, abilities, competence and most of all his volition. Percy stared back defiantly, at least defiantly he thought it was, truth be said he was too stubborn to relent. Mildly surprised, he raised a small eyebrow at him before lending out his hand to him.

"Morrison Rajput, son of Victoria, though I'd prefer to be called Morris." He said formally. Percy shook his hand in greeting.

"Now to your question, many of the Gods don't claim their children easily; some of them they rarely even send a sign that they even exist. I hadn't got actually 'claimed' until my fourth year. Dakota here is a rare case" He explained, pointing a fork at the son of Bachhus.

"Along with me and Reyna" Jason added.

"I don't think you'd call it a rare case anymore, Jason." Percy muttered emitting a low laugh from Jason.

Morris turned and gave Jason a pointed look causing Jason to try to unsuccessfully hide his laughter in a fit of cough. Satisfied with the result Morris turned his cold gaze to Percy.

"So Percy, you haven't been claimed, right?" he asked without a trace of any emotion by which Percy couldn't decide whether he was being mocked or not. Percy shook his head lightly.

Morris looked a few times between Percy and his food before he slightly pushed his plate forward and laced his fingers together looking at Percy deciding him to be more interesting than a plate of bacon and eggs. Percy wanted to be offended but he was too busy wondering who eats bacon and eggs for lunch.

"Well then, we can try to figure out who your godly ancestor is. To start off we need to know the gender of your godly parent." Percy realised what he was going at and he tensed. His fingers curled up into balls and his face made a grim line.

He was going into areas sensitive to Percy. The others noticed his reaction and looked at him a little sympathetically but Morris either didn't realise it or he purposely ignored Percy's reaction to this foregoing topic. "So, which is your mortal parent?"

Percy glared hard at the son of Victoria but answered through gritted teeth "Mother"

Morris nodded at him "What are your strong suits? I believe that Lady Lupa must have taught you different battle styles, perhaps we might be able to figure out your godly parent that way."

Percy shook his head, not answering the question properly.

The others looked at him quizzically "What do you mean?"

"I am not really sure but,-" Percy sipped his glass of water before continuing with food in his mouth "-if I remember correctly, Lady Lupa never really taught me battle tactics. I remember her giving me a couple of basic lessons with a _gladius_."

The others stared at him a little weirdly and Jason gave him a 'Really?' expression. "That's it?" Darren asks incredulously.

Percy nodded, not really understanding what more they expected. Most of his memories of his time at the Wolf House were of hunting. Now that he thought of it, he had been trained more like a wolf. He was not actually trained much on combat, Lupa focused on making him fast enough and agile enough to avoid being hunted by the pack.

She would make sure that he was fast by training him by throwing him to be chased by wolves behind him. He would run and turn, jump, climb, crawl and sprint to avoid angry wolves chasing him.

He had been scared; he had been frightened but deep inside he knew that Lupa was watching from the shadows and he knew that he wouldn't die, not on her watch. He doesn't know why she did it though; Lupa never seemed like one to hesitate in making demigod dinner. Yet, she had always protected him. Well, guess that's another addition to his long list of things he doesn't get.

"PERCY?!"

Percy blinked as he was snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"

Darren looked at him a little worriedly before repeating himself "I was saying that if you were not trained in battle and combat, then that will pose as a problem. You need basic training or else you won't be able to survive against monsters."

Morris pushed his chair back and stood up as he spoke "And that is something we do not need. So Percy, I think that I can give you a few lessons to start off."

Percy looked at him in surprise "Uh, but aren't you busy with the activities of a centurion. I mean, I think Jamie might find some time out to train me."

"Uh, Percy" Darren said looking sheepish as he too got up "Jamie is quite busy right now. You see, medics have ordered me to rest for a couple of days so Jamie has to shoulder the cohort by himself so I don't think he will have any time for the next few days."

Jason followed the two and started to stand up "Yeah and besides, Morris was already planning on training me and Reyna-"

"Wait!" Percy interrupted the son of Jupiter "Reyna as in the daughter of Bellona?"

Jason looked at him surprised "Yeah, you've met her?"

Percy nodded "Oh I've met her all right" He muttered

Jason arched an eyebrow at him "I've got a feeling the meeting wasn't a pleasant one"

"That's an understatement."

* * *

"YOU!"

"Told ya" Percy whispered to Jason as he snickered.

Reyna ignored the son of Jupiter but glared at Percy before turning to their companion.

"Centurion, what is he doing here?" Reyna asked Morris in a somewhat harsh tone.

Morris glared disapprovingly at Reyna "Percy is here to train with us for the time being and Reyna, watch your tone."

Reyna's cheeks flushed slightly as she muttered an incoherent "sorry". The two boys snickered slightly

"You too" Morris reprimanded the two without looking at them. Jason shut his mouth but Percy still laughed lightly.

Morris turned to glare at the nine-year old. Percy looked confused before realising he was the one being glared at "Oh, right." He shut his mouth but his face was still growing red from stopped laughter.

Morris, satisfied with this turned around and stepped into the main training area. The three followed suit as Percy tried to ignore the death glares that Reyna was sending his way. If looks could kill, Percy would be a pile of ashes right now.

Morris turned to face the three young demigods. He lifted his _gladius_ out of the sheath and held it in a stance. Jason followed suit and flipped his javelin into existence and took stance. Reyna too, unsheathed her sword and held it in front of her.

Morris noticed the lack of weaponry with Percy and frowned in confusion. He turned to the other two and motioned for them to stand by.

"Where is your weapon, Percy?" Morris asked him.

Percy shook his head "I don't have a weapon."

Morris looked at him and sighed in annoyance. "I should have known better than to presume a member of the fifth would be supplied." He jeered lightly.

He turned to Percy again "Percy, do you know how to wield any long range weapon?"

Percy considered this before he remembered the darts he had used during the trip from the Wolf House to camp. He dug into the pockets of his tattered trousers scurraging for the remains of the wooden darts. When his hands touched the sharp point of the wood he brought out the darts "I don't know if it really helps, but I used these _plumbata's_ as my weapon when I travelled from the Wolf House to camp."

Morris looked inquisitively at the darts before grabbing one from Percy's hand and inspecting its composition closely. After a minute he turned to face the other two present "Reyna, Jason I need you two to accompany Percy to the armoury, tell them I am asking for the second set of artillery that I have heaped."

Reyna scowled a little "But why are you supplying him, I mean isn't it the responsibility of the Fifth's-"

Morris turned sharply to Reyna "Do not presume to know my responsibilities, legionnaire." He barked reminding her of her place in the vast rank system of Rome "I have commanded you to take him to the armoury and you will do as such."

Reyna looked chagrined at the sudden berating before she nodded and started moving out of the training arena with Jason beside her.

Percy turned to Morris befuddled "I don't know why you are giving _me_ your weapons, but thank you."

Morris turned to give him a cold look "It is not of my will, but the praetors have handed me an assignment and I intend to complete it. But you can consider them an early birthday present. Now get moving, you are wasting precious time."

Percy gave him an unimpressed look "A simple 'you're welcome' would have been sufficient." At Morris's glare he quickly raised his hands up "Okay, okay 'get moving' got it, no need to get angry." Percy shook his head before sprinting off into the direction the two had left in.

"Hey, wait up." He called after the other two.

Jason stopped walking and turned around but Reyna continued walking ignoring Percy's call. Percy caught up with Jason before thanking him for waiting and continuing on.

"What's up with missy over there?" He asked pointing to the daughter of Bellona.

Jason looked over at Reyna in a little confusion and uneasiness glinting in his blue eyes. "I don't know, I've never seen her get told off by Morris, I guess it must be stinging her, she always has been the obedient one." Jason turned to Percy giving him a contemplative look. Percy nodded his head up in a 'What?' gesture. Jason shook his head before his face contorted into one of mischief.

"Race you to the armoury?"

Percy tapped his chin acting like he was contemplating. "Umm... Yeah." And he sprinted off without giving Jason a chance to gather his wits.

* * *

Percy panted as he stepped into the armoury seeing the smirking face of Jason and the still scowling face of Reyna.

"I thought that it was supposed to be a race?" Jason asked smirking "Cause you sure took your time."

"In my defence" Percy panted a breath out "I didn't know the way to the armoury."

Jason made a fake curious "Oh, I thought you said that you were about to visit the armoury earlier today."

"Yeah I did but" He frowned and pointed to Reyna "But a certain big-head over there decided it'll be the perfect time to crash into me."

"I did not!" Reyna shouted back indignantly.

"You did"

"Did not"

"Yes, you did."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jason screeched out effectively doing its job. He wheezed out a breath. "I swear you two-"

He was interrupted by a big man coming out of the door. And by big I don't mean he-is-quite-tall big, no, the oh-my-gods-watch-out-for-that-roof big.

Jason turned to the guy and raised an eyebrow at Hulk Jr. "I thought you said you won't be shifted from your work by anything?"

"Well yeah but that was kind of hard to ignore." He commented in a surprisingly soft voice.

Jason turned to them and gave them a mocking thumbs-up "Nice job."

"Oh shut up."

The guy looked at them in amusement before leading them through the doors and into the main armoury.

The first thing Percy noticed about the armoury was that it was hot. Like really hot. Like turn-the-goddamn-sun-down hot.

Percy looked around and he found himself in a dark room dimly lit red by the huge fires surrounding the walkway and the lava falling down a sprout in the wall like a waterfall. Many people were working in different area throughout the forge. Percy saw many disfigured and broken different weapons hanging down the walls and complex machinery going about. Percy felt something run past him and he saw a small man, about arm-size yelling carrying a small machine firing away in different directions yelling "Hasta-la-vista baby!"

About a minute later the heat reduced considerably and the lights shone brightly as they passed through the forge and into the storage area. The storage area looked like a place out of a high-budget sci-fi movie with white walls and blue roof LED's running on the ceiling and air conditions blasting through the vents giving it a polar opposite feel as compared to the forge.

];

Jnbduj

They were led through a complex pattern of halls until they

of thick metal. The guy typed a few numbers into a number-lock and gears started turning with loud hinges and smoke hissing. It slid into the wall to the right, giving the view of a plain metal wall with exception of four circular knobs with black handles. He turned back to them "Are you really sure he said artillery _2_?"

Jason nodded and he sighed in disbelief before turning back and pulling one knob. Gears started turning again and the wall split into four separations which slowly rose up revealing a black leather platform which was too high for Percy to see what was inside.

The guy put his hand on the platform and pulled out a weapon and handed it Jason. Percy peered over Jason's shoulder to see what the weapon was. It was a wooden _mannuballista_ or more commonly known as a crossbow. Judging by its size it wasn't a hand held crossbow but the one which you attach to vambraces. Jason looked at Percy peering over his shoulder and handed the crossbow to him. Percy examined the crossbow; it was well polished and was wooden mostly except for the prod and the crannequin which was made of silver. There were a few designs engraved on the silver but other than that it seemed like a normal crossbow.

Reyna turned to big guy in confusion "It's just a normal crossbow."

He shook his head before reaching up again and pulling out a... pen.

He handed the pen to Percy "This is what makes it so special, Morris's second artillery is the only weapon we have of this type. It's not as good as Imperial gold but it's goddamn rare."

Percy looked up to him and gave him an unimpressed look "This is a pen. This is a _pen_!"

He looked at him and smirked "Uncap it"

Percy gave him an exasperated look before doing what he said totally not expecting the following thing to happen.

A three foot long bronze sword emerged into existence.

"This is Anaklusmos, the only weapon made of Celestial Bronze to exist in the armoury."

Jason turned up to him and frowned "How come there is no weapon like this?"

"Celestial Bronze was a godly metal known to be used by the Greeks for battle. When Romans battled the Greeks, Celestial Bronze was a sign of being a Graceus.

When Greece fell to the might of Rome, Romans admonished the use of Celestial Bronze. All Celestial Bronze was seized and washed off by Tiberinus, the god of the Tiber to Olympus, the home of the gods.

Since then, Celestial Bronze was never seen again, but that was until two months back, when Morris found this near Mt. Tam. Imperial gold is much more deadly in comparison to this, so Morris never found any point in using this. Thus it was kept in his storage until he decided what to do with it."

But Percy wasn't focusing on the explanation; his focus was on the sword. It was glowing a deep blue-green colour; it was captivating to Percy's eyes. Percy brought the sword close to his face and suddenly his consciousness was burst with power. Raw Power, he felt strong, he felt powerful. He felt untameable, nothing was going to restrain him, and he couldn't be stopped. No one can stop him. None can bind the ruthless ocean.

And the next second it was all gone. He came face to face with horrified expressions from all three before they fell into a bow.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, the son of Neptune."

* * *

 **AND thats another Cliffy for all my readers, I know u hate me for this. So here we are another chapter through. I actually thought about giving Percy a different weapon but then I was like, NO, Percy and Riptide are two sides of the same coin. So did you like his other weapon. I wanted to give him a bow and arrow but then I thought against it, crossbows are much cooler.**

 **Did you like Morris's character, he would be like one of the people who don't give shit. Anyhow time for the best part, Reviews! Seriously when I see more reviews I'm like a kid on Christmas.**

 **NothingExistence- You've got a really cool name. Thanks, i wanted Jason to act like this since he stated in HOO that he doesn't like people treating him like royalty. Oh and I don't know what a bagel boy omelette is, oh wait, now i know. Gotta love Google. I'd sure like to try one if I ever get the chance. You'd mind sharing?**

 **Shigure Toshiro- Thank u once again.**

 **Guest- Sorry the pairing already decided.**

 **Burritos320- Sorry again**

 **frostbite440- the author would like to Thank u for ur continued support. Hey, you got this message twice.**

 **Guest- No, I have not and I will not abandon this story its too fun to write.**

 **And on that happy note I say goodbye, for now. Don't forget to review, thanks for reading.**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


	8. Too young for a Tatoo

Perhaps if he'd just searched a little, Percy would've foreseen his ill-fate in their eyes. But it wasn't everyday that you found out that your godly father is actually one of the strongest Roman gods in existence, and beyond that perhaps the most feared.

Percy couldn't comprehend this. He didn't really except this to happen. Not like this at least. Sure since that shocking day at The Wolf House when he was told about his lineage, Percy had always dreamt of this day. But now, as it was finally here Percy didn't get the joy or the completeness he'd anticipated.

Percy saw above his head, the traces of a disappearing trident symbol. Even as it was vanishing, Percy could still feel the power in his veins.

A loud clank rung in his ears as Reyna's sword slipped through her hands and onto the floor. She hastily picked it back up as she along with the other two rose from the ground, unable to process what had just occurred.

Jason was the first to come back to his senses "You're a son of Neptune."

Percy didn't know if that was a statement or a question.

"W-well t-this is an in-interesting development." The son of Vulcan managed to stammer out.

"I-I am s-sure you w-would be a-able to handle y-yourselves. I-I just re-remembered s-something." He stumbled his way out.

"Hey wait!" Percy called after him.

He stopped right in his tracks. His face turned to them and Percy could see thick beads of sweat trailing down his forehead.

"Y-Yes?"

Percy pointed his thumb at the open vault. "You forgot to lock the vault."

For a second, he seemed to forget and looked at the open vault. He moved hesitantly constantly keeping his eyes on Percy as if observing a ticking time bomb. Percy felt someone grab his arm.

"Percy, our work here is done. I think we should go back." Jason said a little unnerved.

Percy nodded numbly, unable to comprehend this sudden change in atmosphere. Jason grabbed the stunned Reyna with his other hand and dragged the two out of the armoury.

A few minutes later they entered the training area, only to find it empty. There was no sign of the son of Victoria anywhere.

"You sure took your sweet time."

The three turned to see Morris at the seating area, where Percy swore he wasn't a second ago.

"I assume you found the crossbow I had stored?" He said moving close to the trio.

Reyna nodded, handing him the bronze crossbow.

"No more delays, now." He said. "I do not have any more time to waste, we are getting started now-"

"Um, Morris?"

"What?" His head swiftly turned to Percy

"You forgot about this." He said, showing the son of Victoria the pen.

Morris arched an eyebrow, unimpressed "And why would I be interested to know that you have a pen in your hand?"

Percy was took a back with the lack of recognition that Morris had for the Celestial Bronze sword. He flicked the cap off it growing it into its full glory.

Morris was a little startled but still- surprisingly- looked rather uninterested. "Oh, that. I guess I did forget about this." He waved it off.

"You can keep it if you like. I do not have any need for it; using a Greek sword is beneath a Roman" His gaze pointed on Percy "I'd rather prefer you not use it unless it is absolutely necessary, is that clear?"

Percy nodded at Morris' hard gaze. Satisfied Morris turned around to finally start training.

"Um Morris?"

"What?"

"We've got big news."

"And what might that be?" He asked, facing away from them.

Morris got his answer, not from any of the three, but from Percy's agonizing scream. The sword slipped through his hand Percy fell down to his knees cradling his right arm as a burning sensation roared through it.

Percy's eyelids were getting heavier as the pain started to recede. He could feel someone's arms grabbing a hold of him as slipped into the realm of Somnus, exhausted.

 **MORRIS**

Jason moved quickly and caught Percy by his torso just as he was about to fall.

Morris recognised the scenario all too well. The way Percy's arm was all good the last second but now burning out of thin air made it as clear as day.

"He has been claimed" He breathed out.

Morris promptly grabbed Percy's hand to inspect it. His eyes grew as large as plates as he saw the symbol marked on his hand.

A Trident.

He let go of Percy's hand and whirled to the other two.

"When was he claimed?"

"It's barely been a few minutes. He was claimed in the armoury. We hurried here as soon as possible." Reyna replied.

"And why did you not tell me sooner?" He inquired.

Reyna opened her mouth to answer but Morris cut her off.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter. Training has been suspended for now; as unfortunate as it is, Percy is in no state to train."

"Jason" Jason looked up to him "I am sure you can carry your cousin back to your room, he will need rest, it must be a lot to take in."

"My cousin?" Jason asked confused. Morris just gave him a blank stare.

"Ohh"

"I'll help you" Reyna said before putting her arm around Percy's other side and helping drag him to the Fifth's barracks.

Morris looked after the trail of the trio before moving to the spot where Percy fell. He picked up the fallen pen.

"A Son of Neptune." He whispered, a hint of a smirk playing on his face before slipping the pen into his pocket.

 **PERCY**

You know sometimes there's that day that just doesn't seem to end. The one in which it seems that it has been hours but when you turn to look at the clock it'd only been a few minutes.

Yeah well it was exactly that kind of day for Percy. He'd been hoping that once he'd fallen asleep, this day would finally get over, but no.

Percy had no idea where he was. He was surrounded by thick fog. He tried moving around but there seemed to be no end to the mist.

"Son of Neptune"

Percy's head turned to where the voice came from. He still couldn't see anything. Then suddenly the fog started dispersing.

It was flowing right and left in a single area, as if creating a path.

A giant looming figure slowly approached him with heavy footsteps.

"Or should I call you, Son of Poseidon?"

"What are you talking about?"

Percy could hear a small chortle from the figure.

"It doesn't matter, either way, your fate has been written. Rome is destined to fall. But you are not."

"What?"

Percy could see a hint of a smile on the barely visible face.

"Join us"

Percy shot up from the bed. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily from the nightmare.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Percy turned to see Jason closing a book and keeping it on the desk.

"I'm fine" Percy breathed out

"Demigod nightmare?" Jason asked getting up. Percy just nodded.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." Percy said "I don't remember anything."

"Hmm" Jason frowned " I guess it must be something irrelevant. Anyway, we should get going. We're getting late."

"Late for what?" Percy asks as he climbs down the bunk

"It's Dinner Time."

Percy was energized in an instant. "Let's go."

Jason laughed lightly at him as the two started moving to the hall, pleasantly unaware of just what had begun.

 **Hey there everybody. Yup I'm back with a chapter. I know it's been quite a while since that note but finally my chapters here. Its shorter, but hey, it's something right?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shoutout to anyone who guesses the place and name of the giant figure in Percy's dream.**

 **I know Reyna shouldn't be here at this time. But Reyna's back story will have a part later.**

 **MasterTrident, I didn't really know about Vambrace and Crossbows thing, but I changed it so don't worry. And about the whole Imperial Gold thing. No one has imperial gold armour up till now, and the only ones with proper gladius' are centurions and Reyna, plus its been stated a lot of times that the legion is short on imperial gold.**

 **Oh and about Celestial Bronze and Romans knowing that Greek gods existed, they did. Not the current New Romans but the old Romans who adopted the Greek Gods to change them into Roman Gods. Frank told Percy that they let Thanatos stay Greek clearly states that they knew that before being converted to Roman there were Greek Gods.**

 **My Vacations are finally here and the updates are going to get more frequent, Rejoice my friends.**

 **.kansalsudarsh**


End file.
